You Know I'll Be Fighting For You
by BatGirlHenderson
Summary: Logan was just wanting to buy a case for his phone,but the cashier catches his eyes more. Will Logan be interested for something? What will he do? What will he loose? I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my second fanfiction account. Some may know me as 'PenaPerfection.' I decided to write this on a new account because I found this to be a more mature fanfic. Anyways,this is only my second story here,so I hope you like the first chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Yeah,I know. She gets annoying sometimes."

"She can be really rude sometimes."

"One time-" "Excuse me? Could you help me by getting a purple case instead of pink?" A lady asks Sabrina kindly. Sabrina smiles her way, "Of course. I'll go to the back," She then turns to me, "Nicole,cover for me if anyone needs to check out. You've seen me work this thing a million times." And with that she was off.

Of course I had to cover for her when she need stuff out of the back. She always ended up chatting it up with Max in the back,and came back dazed without the things she needed. Thank God Sabrina's boss never noticed it was me working in her spot. I looked sort of similar to this chick Kathy who actually did work here. It was a nice getaway. People here in _**Macy's **_shopped till' they dropped. So it was always busy. But not in this department. It was the electronics part of the store,but may I just say,everything was overpriced. So lucky me,no customers are fond of this section. A couple minutes passed,and Sabrina wasn't back yet. The lady had made her way to the aisle next to us. Why isn't Sabrina fired yet?  
I stood there ready to see if anyone came by. No one. Untill this guy,  
He was a dark raven haired boy. Seemed just a bit taller than me. He was toned,but not over the top. He wore a plain white V-Neck,with some dark washed jeans,and a pair of sunglasses on. And wow,did he look familiar...  
He seemed to be interested in the iPhone cases. Took him a while to choose but when he finally did,he brought up two cases.  
"Find everything okay?" I ask. He smiles at me. _He has really cute dimples.._ "Yeah,I did. But would you mind telling me which one of these is better?"  
I nod,he holds both up,I furrow my eyebrows, "Their the same thing..but different colors.." I say with a slight chuckle.  
"I know," He says smiling, "but I would like to know what color would be best."  
When I don't answer he says, "I'm Logan. And I'm wierd,so..."  
I smile,and then process his name, "Logan..." I say,voice above a whisper, "Logan..Logan Hen- I know it starts with a 'H'..."  
"It's Henderson." He answers. I slap my forehead a little, "Henderson! That's it! I knew I recognized you!" I say happily.  
He smiles, "I assume you know 'Big Time Rush'?" I nod, "I do. I mean I listen to you guys,but I don't really know any of you,I-I'm not technically a huge fan. I am a fan,though. You know?" I say laughing at myself on the inside at how great explaining I do.  
He laughs, "I think I get it." I smile in return, "Anyways,I like red. I think that would suit you best."  
"Hm. Red it is then!" He exclaims raising the box that has the red case to the air.  
I laugh,and shake my head. He hands the case over,and I scan it.  
After he pays,I put his case in a bag,and hand it over. "There you go." I say simply. He smiles and nods his head, "Thanks." He flashes a smile, "Um..I...um-"  
"Logan! Dude,come we gotta go. Gustavo's gonna be mad at us for being late." Logan looks back,their was a shorter black haired boy standing there with a hat on who looked impatient. "Oh. I'm coming.." Logan replies. Logan looks back at me, "Thanks. Again."  
"Anytime. It was great meeting you." I reply smiling. He shoots me a sideways grin, "Great meeting you." He hesitantly turns around and heads over to his friend. Then he's gone. He seemed cool...I was then hoping he would return soon...  
"Where'd the lady go?"  
I look to the side to see Sabrina standing with a box in her hand. I tilt my head to the side,and give her a stare, "Are you really asking me that question?"  
She shrugs, "Eh. At least I got the thing she wanted."  
I pull my phone out, "_4:27"  
_"I should be going. I got to go home and call Casey. You know,she needs help with her wedding and all. Sisters. Such a pain."  
Sabrina laughs my way, "I wouldn't know! Only child! See you later then,Nicole. Hope you have fun!"  
I shoot her a glance,and shake my head. I head off to the parking lot to enter my car.  
Get ready to go through hell,Nicole...

...

_***Logan's POV*  
**_  
"I'm telling you! She seemed amazing!"

"Logan! Don't even start! You know we all agreed to _**not**_ get into any relationships while we're getting ready for tour,and while paparazzi are on our asses the whole time." James retorts.

"Why though?" I ask.

"Loges. You...Its just...you never know."

"Just because you and Hailey didn't work out,doesn't mean anything. She was a bitch. And you know that."

"Hailey was not a bitch!"

"Then who spread all those rumors about us? Huh,James? Because none of us were dating anyone other than _you. _Everyone has different personalities. Not everyone's the same." I say tired of this.

James sighed, "I just don't want you getting into something you're not ready for. Your my best friend. I'd hate to see you hurt."  
I got up from the couch and layed a head on James' shoulder, "I know your still hung over Hailey. But she was bad news to begin with. You just didn't notice it. You're too good of person to have noticed it. But I have a feeling that this girl I saw today,could be different."

James nodded his head slowly, "Just don't get your heart ahead of your mind."  
I furrow my eyebrows, "Don't you mean, 'Don't get your mind ahead of your heart'?" I ask.  
He shakes his head, "I don't. Maybe one day,you'll remember that,and use it."  
"Um..okay. Thanks,man."

"Anyways,are you just going back there again? To see her?"  
I think that through, "Um..I don't really know. But,I'll figure that out later. We should get back to the studio. Gustavo is probably throwi-"

"DOGS! HURRY UP AND GET BACK IN HERE! NOW!" Gustavo yells staring down two of his 'dogs'.  
"Speak of the devil." James mutters under his breath.

_What will I do if I actually find her again?  
I really need to think things through first...  
What am I getting myself into? No. I don't care.  
I know she'll be worth it.  
_

* * *

_**Hope you liked:) Please review -M.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fellow readers! Sorry,this one's short. Sorta just a filler. Still gotta sort things out a bit :P I hope you guys will bear with me,and follow along. Thanks for a couple reviews and reads :) I wanna reply to those reviewers: :)  
** ** guest- I did use Logan's real last name and included Gustavo. It does seem like I should have put Mitchell,right? But I've read some other stories with the same situation. I just wanted to use it like this. Sort of wierd,but I liked the idea of it in the stories I've read. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

SprinklzAndPixieDust- Hey! Thanks for thinking that! :) And I know right? He just has the ability to do that with his swagger ;) Thanks for the positive feedback,and reading! Hope you stick through it and enjoy it! :)

Carlos'sCupcake- Thanks for the sweetness! I'm still working the details on that one...but I'm sure I'll have it down! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

* * *

_***Logan's POV***_

"Gustavo,come on! Give us a break!"

"Or better yet,let us just go home!" Carlos exclaims.  
Everyone of us nod our head in agreement, "Fine! Go home! Maybe tomorrow you'll sound decent.." Gustavo mutters getting up from his seat and heading to his office.  
We all exclaim, "YES!" and rush out of the recording booth.  
I head to the orange couch in the room the guys and I always hang in when we got free time,and sit. "Dude!"  
I look up to see Kendall giving me a stare, "What?" I ask.  
"Are you just gonna sit there,or are you gonna come play air hockey?"  
I shake my head, "Nah. I'll pass." I say simply.

He scoffs and gets his head back on the air hockey table, "Logan just has his mind on this girl!"  
James exclaims.

I felt all eyes on me.

"What?" I ask once again,

"Yeah. Apparently,once Henderson over here went to the store,he caught his eyes on a chick. _She was so perfect! So beautiful! I swear,she is the best thing on the earth! So amazing! _Those words are somewhat similar to what Loges actually said."  
I give him a look,and then gladly flipped him off.  
"Love you too,bro." James says smugly.

"Woah. Wait. Cashier chick at Macy's? Dude! She was fine as hell! And did you see those lips? Wow!" Carlos exclaims happily.

I look at him with anger.

He raises his hands up in defeat, "Sorry I said anything..."

"Anyways! So...what's your plan on this one,loverboy?" James asks coming over to sit by me.

I sigh, "I dunno...you're the guy who has every single girl throwing themselves at you,you tell me."

"Hm. Since you're my best friend,I'll help you on this one. But! On one condition."

I raise an eyebrow, "What condition..."

'If cashier chick has a hot friend,you gotta hook me up."

I roll my eyes,typical James. "Sure...that is if I even find her. I don't even know her name!"

"Buddy,we'll find your girl."

* * *

_***Nicole's POV***_

"Oh. My. God. Yes,Casey. For the last time,that is the perfect way to walk down the aisle."

"Nicole,could I possibly ask for help than you?" Casey states sarcastically.

I roll my eyes, "Well. I wanna go home. I just wanna eat something,and go to bed. Even though I would love to stay here longer,I would much rather go home."  
Casey raises any eyebrow, "Love you,too!"  
I smile at her,and head to the front door. As soon as I get in my car,I turn the radio on so I won't fall asleep on the way home. We wouldn't want that now,would we?  
All I hear is a sort of static. I check the radio,to see my phone plugged in and the station set to, "81.8"  
"Hm." I say to my self. I pull my phone up and go scroll through my songs. "No,no...nope. Uh-uh. N-wait. Yes." I say clicking the song,

_**"Better with you,**_

_**Better with you, yeah...**_

_**I try to write this down,The words just don't come out,It's hard to say how you feel.**_

_**Been down the longest road,Said yes when I meant no,I lost control of the wheel.**_

_**Cause you know that,things get so bad,you've got my back. Make me wanna sing,and girl I'm singing about you.**_  
_**No sweeter sound,than what I found. No perfect love,could be more perfect than us.**_  
_**Ooh,baby. It feels like,it feels like,the music sounds better with you,baby.**_  
_**It feels right,it feels right,everything's better with you..."**_

Great song to drive home to,

Especially when you're thinking about someone in that band...  
Wait. No. Back up.  
Sure,I have a little crush on Logan. He may have always been my favorite...but come on,man. Did he look fine when he came into the store. I swear...  
Eh. Typical,right? I mean,every...what do they call themselves? Rushers! See? I need to get my information...  
But anyways,every Rusher is 'head over heels' in love with those guys,right? So. Hm. Yeah. I think it's all right for me to be crushing on Logan,and thinking about him...and wanting to kiss him..hug him.

_I'm lonely,aren't I?_

I park my car in the parking lot of the apartment building and turn it off. Now,don't get me wrong. This apartment was more than enough. It wasn't scrawny,it was a perfect size for me. Maybe even for two people.  
As soon as I got inside,I went to the fridge and got out the pizza pockets. Just because I was to lazy to actually _make_ something.  
I got them out of the microwave,and headed to the living room. I turned on the TV to a random channel. Then..there it was. Just sitting by me.

_My laptop._

No,Nicole. Don't do this. You'll get more attached. But wait. I thought it was alright to get attatched...every Rusher probably does this...  
Just a little facts about him wouldn't hurt. Maybe even look around a few pictures. Get a couple more songs..

_***Ring,ring***_

Dammit.

I take my phone out,and answer, "Hello.."

"Nicky! I'm just calling to remind you,that tomorrow is your first day on the job!"

Shit.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah,mom. I know! And I'm already planning ahead...I've got my lunch for the day,phone fully charged just in case,and my scrubs clean to wear." I exclaim putting the phone between ear and shoulder while typing **'Logan Henderson' **into the search bar.

"Well,just checking! Anyways,I hope you have a great first day and get work done. I love you honey,bye!"

"I will,mom. Love you too,bye."

I hang up quickly and go to images on my laptop.

Aww...

He looks so cute. His dimples..hair...eyes...Logan. But may I just say,he's even _cuter_ in person.

After a couple of minutes,maybe even hours,I could not keep my eyes open any longer. I put away my laptop put my phone to charge on the kitchen counter,and headed to bed. As soon as I changed into my pajamas,I layed down,closed my eyes,and instantly fell asleep with thoughts of Logan.

* * *

**Again,sorry for the shortness! But I'll be back with a longer chapter soon,as long as I find the right way to put it! Hope you liked,though. Please review :) -_M._**


	3. Chapter 3-Will I Ever Get To You?

**Ugh...****I know...its short once again! I just had really bad writers block! I'm soooorrryyy...next chapter,I'll try my HARDEST to make the next chapter longer,and more informational. I'll really put effort into it!  
** ...  
Carlos'sCupcake- **Haha,exactly XD Yes,she's starting a new job. Let's just say she had a job before,but quit. She never actually worked at Macy's. She only covered for Sabrina when she went and chatted it up with Max. Just stay tuned,and we'll figure out! :) Thanks for reading,and reviewing.**

SprinklzAndPixieDustSprinklz AndPixieDust- **Never hesitate to search for Logan :D It is healthy! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

* * *

"Ugh..." I reach over to my alarm clock and basically knocked on the ground while turning in off. _  
Come on,Nicole. You gotta get up. Don't wanna miss the first day of work now,do we? I'd actually be down for that...but no! You're more professional than that! Now get your ass up! I do think a lot,don't I?  
_As I roll out of bed,literally,I get up and go to the bathroom first. I wash my face and put my hair up into a simple pony-tail. I get my scrubs out and place them in the bathroom. First I put a tank top over the top part of my scrubs,then I put on the pants.  
I go downstairs and get a chocolate-chip granola bar,disconnect my phone,and get my car keys. I head for the door,but soon go back to get some money for lunch. Finally,I'm off to start the first day of work at the hospital.

* * *

"You must be,Nicole!"

I look to my right from where I'm filling out a paper on a clip board to see a woman about my age and size, "Um,yeah. That's me.."  
She walks toward me and puts out a hand, "I'm Layla."  
I shake her hand and nod, "Oh. Well,nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you! I just wanted to introduce myself because we'll be doing rounds in the same levels. has told me to do so,as well. So...yeah. Anyways,I'll be seeing you around later. Maybe we could get to know each other better."

"Okay...we could meet up for lunch. If you'd like. You seem like a nice person."

"Sure! Meet me in the break room when you're done with your shift. You seem like a nice person,too. I'll see you." And with that she's off to her own work.

At least this will help get Logan out of my mind. Not that I don't want him in my mind,though. He's just so...distracting. Then again,he's Logan Henderson.

* * *

_***Logan's POV***_

"We'll be out here if you need us! Just go in there and be Logan!"

"But,dude! Thats...that's her!"

James glares at me, "As if you've never talked to a girl before! You know you have the potential,Logan."

"Still..."

"Get your ass in there,Logan!" James exclaims shoving me out of the car.

"Asshole..." I mutter under my breath and walk up to the entrance to Macy's.  
I walk to the electronics part of the store ever so slowly. I was literally scared to see her again. Not bad scared,but good scared. As if I really have been missing her. Which is crazy.  
I freeze.  
There's the brown hair. Just below her shoulders. Her eyes fixated on the phone laying on the counter.  
I slowly get the courage to walk up to the counter. But then she looks up when I'm at a good view.

Those eyes,are not _her_ eyes. That nose,is not _her _nose. Those lips,are not _her_ lips.

"Hi. May I help you?" She asks kindly.  
I stutter. My mind goes blank. My eyebrows furrow.  
"Sir?" She asks again.

"Kathy! Laura wanted to see you in her office when you have time." Another girl says. This time,this girl had blonde hair. Seemed nice. She was pretty. But not as pretty as my girl.

_But Kathy? No..this can't be the girl I'm clinging to,right? This just doesn't look like the girl I saw the first time. She had beautiful glimmering brown eyes. Dark brown hair that curled at the bottom. Perfect nose. Perfect lips. My kind of perfect. And this just couldn't be her._

"Okay. I'll be right there." She turns back to me, "Is there anything I could help you with?"

I finally speak, "Is there this girl that works here? She looks similar to you. Do you know her?"  
The girl to the side that spoke to Kathy earlier stiffened.  
"Um..no. Sabrina and I," She motions to the girl to her far right, "are the only girls that work in this department. Other than Chloe. But she has blonde hair. Nothing like me."  
I rub my forehead.  
I quickly look over to this 'Sabrina', "Do you know who I'm talking about?" I ask softly. Almost as if in an interrogating act.

"Um. Uh-Um..."

"I'll be in Laura's office.." Kathy says quietly,slipping herself out of this setting.

As I'm about to talk to Sabrina,my phone goes off. I sigh and answer it, "What,James?"

"Logan! Abort mission! Gustavo wants us in the studio,NOW! He's like SUPER pissed!"

"What? We aren't even supposed to working yet! Not until like..another hour,or so!" I retort.

"Dude. You don't think I know that? But get your ass back in this car. NOW. God knows what Gustavo will do to us if we're not there in less than five minutes."

"But-"

"No buts! I don't care if you found your love! Get the hell out of there,and let's go!"

"James!" I whine.

"Logan Phillip Henderson. I swear. I will come in there,and kick your ass out of there myself. Come on!" And he hangs up.  
I sigh,and hang up.  
"Forget it." I say a bit aggravated,and start walking.

"Wait." She calls out.  
I look back, "I know who you're talking about. I don't know why you need to know her,but I got a good guess. She called me during work today telling me her little problem. I guess she can't seem to get her mind off of you,either. Come back here around five thirty-ish." She then walks off leaving me to think if this might actually be happening.

* * *

"Okay. Now that the other two dogs are here,I want to get down to business."

At this point,Kelly talks herself in, "Its tour season boys! And it shall be a great tour this year. Its the 'Big Time Summer Tour.' Its going to be a three month tour. A little bit longer than our last tour,but this means,you all will get to meet more fans,and have an even better time!"

"Three months?" Carlos asks.

"Yes. Three months. We'll discuss the dates over with you later,right now we sort of want you guys to get prepared like what we did last tour. Start choreographing again-and yes I know,you guys already know the dances. But,I still see some people having trouble with some of them." She shoots us all a look.

"So! Before we get into any dancing,we have to practice some songs. To see what we all need to improve on,and what we could change a bit." Gustavo adds in.

"How much exactly are we going to do today?" I ask this time.

"Why?" James questions to my question.

"Because. I have plans." I reply calmly.

"Plans with his girlfriend. If you know what I mean." Carlos says with a wink.  
I stare at madly. "Shut up." I say.

"Logan,I don't think you're going to have any time for any plans for the week. You're going to be too tired. It comes with being famous. You know that." Kelly says simply.

"Yeah. You know how last tour was. After Gustavo let us off,we all came here and crashed out one by one." Kendall notes.  
_They were right. I was gonna be way to damn tired to do anything._  
I sigh, "Alright."

"Sorry,man." James tells me sympathetically.  
I just nod wondering if I'll ever get the chance to see my girl again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that enough to want to read the next chapter.. :) Please review -_M._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Maybe in this chapter,I finally wrote what you guys wanted. Its longer. :) Thank you for the awesome reviews,and how many reads I'm getting so far. I hope you like this chapter,and keep on reading. Enjoy!  
** ...  
**Carlos'sCupcake- It happens XD I hope I wrote what you wanted...anyways,thanks for reading,and for being an awesome reviewer! :) It means a lot.  
**

* * *

"5,6,7,8! There we go! Great job guys!" Our choreographer Stephanie says, "Go ahead and take a break. Be back here in twenty minutes!" She goes off to her own way down the hall.

"Get me a water,James!"

"Me too!"

"Get em' yourselves,lazy asses." He scoffs and walks off. Kendall and Carlos follow slowly.

I sit down on the hardwood floors of the dance studio set up at Roque Records,and sigh. It's way past 5:30 now. "Logan? Sweetie,what's wrong?"  
I look up to see a concerned Kelly.  
I smile a little, "Eh,nothing you should worry about."

"Actually,I should worry about it. You guys are my responsibility when you're here. But it's not just because it's my job,I care about you all. Now tell me."

"I'm an adult who has a crush on a girl that I'm trying _desperately_ to find."

"Chasing love,are you?"

"Love?" I stop and think about it, "I think love could be in a future with her. I just need to see her."

Kelly laughs my way,but not to offend me, "So. You found the girl of your dreams,then lost her. Now you're on a journey to find her again?"

"Yeah..may sound pathetic,but..I don't know..she seems different."

"Its not pathetic. I find it very romantic. Any girl would be lucky to have you,Logan. Because trust me,you're adorable."

I laugh softly, "Thanks. But now the chance I had to find her again,I blew it. And I'm not getting any other chances in a while."

"Is that why you asked how much work you would be doing today? Were you gonna meet her again?" She asks.

I shrug. "Hoping to.."

She sighs, "Logan,I really wish I could tell you to take a break and go get her,but I can't. You have to stay and work. Prepping for these tours isn't easy. And Gustavo would kill me if he knew one of you skipped out."

"Yeah. Yeah,I know. Thanks,anyways." I reply getting up from my spot.

"We leave Thursday morning next week. We're gonna be recording,practicing,and packing all this week. We are going to be busy the next few days of the next week..but,I'll find you some time then."

"Kelly..you don't know how much that would mean to me. I just feel that if I don't see her before we leave,it'll be too late."

She lays a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. I don't think she's gonna run off on you. Especially since you're going crazy over her."

I laugh, "She's that amazing.."

* * *

_***Nicole's POV***_

Sabrina told me yesterday that Logan came by to Macy's. But he didn't come back. That broke my heart,right when it swelled with love. I thought I'd never get the chance to see him again,but now,I _know_ I'll never get to see him again. Why would he be looking for me,though? As if he'd want to be with me. He would've went back to Macy's when Sabrina told him. But he didn't.  
Anyways,what am I thinking? That's Logan Henderson we're talking about. He's a twenty-three year old man who has his own busy life. And even if he had a girlfriend,he'd have a girl who was the whole package.  
The _whole_ package.  
But I'm not one of those fake girls. Because honestly,I don't wanna be a girl whose known for her butt,boobs,or as a girl who just throws herself at you.  
I want a real relationship. Where the guy has no shame to be with his girl when she doesn't have a perfect complexion.  
And I really thought Logan would be one of those guys.

Maybe I should stop thinking about him. _C__ompletely._

_I'm retarded. How could I stop thinking about him? Have you seen that man?_

But,no. I should just focus on my life. Thinking about finally finding a real relationship.  
It's going to be hard,though.

* * *

_***No one's POV***_

Its finally Friday. Sure,it may be Saturday tomorrow but,no. The guys still have to work. They get no days off while getting ready for tour. This time,they were fine with it. They understood. But Logan on the other hand,he was really depressed. He never looked this sad. Kelly's really worried about him. This could affect their tour. But the main thing,seeing Logan sad,is just pure _heartbreaking._  
The guys try to help here and there,but they have no time to actually get down to talking.  
Gustavo doesn't know because he would just make the guys work harder than ever before. Kelly knows that because one of the guys from Gustavo's old bands were in the same situation,and things didn't work out well once Gustavo found out. So,it was best to keep it amongst themselves.

After three hours of practicing dances,and vocals,the guys are off to their hang out room.  
Logan gloomily walks in,halfly because he's tired.  
You would think that right now Logan would be setting off to Macy's,but he can't. That store's closed.  
Tomorrow he can't go either,its a Saturday,and the next Sunday.  
He's hopeless.

As they make their way to their room,Logan walks over to the couch,and lays down. He rests his hands on his chest,and closes his eyes. He won't go to sleep though.

"Logan?" Carlos asks.

His eyes remain closed,but he replies, "What?"

"You okay?"

"Been better." Logan replies back emotionless.

"Come on,Logan. Get up and stop acting this way." James butts in.

Logan turns his head to the side opening his eyes to face James. "Fuck off."  
"Fuck you,Logan. Stop moping around over some girl. She's probably just some tramp,and may already have a boyfriend." James says bitterly.

And that's when Logan gets up. "Shut the fuck up,James! You have no room to be talking! That slut you dated,we didn't say shit about! We kept our mouths closed for the sake of our best friend! You never knew she was whoring around with other guys until I finally said something. So back the fuck off and at least let your best friend mope around in peace!"

Logan storms out of the room and heads outside. He gets in his car and heads off. To home. Somewhere he can relax in peace. The solitude of his home.

* * *

It was Sunday morning when the guys,Kelly,Gustavo,and the crew were in the lobby watching the weather channel,  
"Weather this week will be cloudy and chances for thunderstorms. Possibly mild rain until Tuesday,severe thunderstorms possibly for the next week. That's your weather for today,lets get back to Molly."

Everyone groans in frustration. "Well! I guess that means we'll have to pack up the buses earlier,and move up our due date." Kelly announces.  
Logan immediately stands, "Kelly,can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um,sure." She responds leading the way out of the room and into the hallway.

"What's wrong,Logan?" She asks.

"This may be my only chance,Kelly. We could be leaving tomorrow or later today for all I know."

"Logan. I will not allow you to go out when the weather is going to be like this. You know how I always say no one's ever sure how it's going to be like outside. For all _I_ know,there could be a major thunderstorm and I do not want you out there."

"Kelly,please."

"I'm sorry,Logan but-"

"I have never been this way about a girl. So I take that as a sign that this could be something special. I don't know what it is about her that's pulling me in,but I just need to see her. This may end up horrific,but If I don't go and find her,I may end up regretting it."

Kelly sighs and looks at him worriedly.

"Please." Logan begs.

Kelly knew she couldn't stand it anymore, "Make sure you have that phone on. You better be careful. Now hurry up. Don't take long."

Logan runs off to his car and heads to Macy's.

As soon as he gets there,the clouds in the sky are worsening. Its gray,and sort of scary. He runs out of his car,and into the store.  
"Sabrina? Sabrina!" Logan exclaims when he reaches the electronics department.

The girl rushes out from a room behind the counter.  
"Who-Oh. You again." She says crossing her arms.

"Look I know I was being a major-"

"Douche-bag?"

Logan catches his breath, "Yeah. I'm sorry for being a major douche-bag yesterday that didn't come when you told me to,but-"

"You broke my best friend's heart. She was devastated. She actually thought you two were going to meet again."

"I know. And I'm really sorry for doing that. I've been caught up in work-no. You know what,I have no excuses. But I really,really,need your help now. Because I need to see her. Maybe you could tell me where she is,or I don't know. Somehow I could communicate with her."

"Really? So you expect to give you her address for you to say you're sorry? After being a complete utter dick to her?" Sabrina questions.

"Yes. As her best friend I think you should do that. Because you even said so yourself. She can't stop thinking about me either. I was a douche-bag,a dick,a bastard. But all I'm asking,is to see her one time. To try to make things right."

She sighs, "You really like her don't you?"

"More than I thought was possible."

"She doesn't live to far from here." She says going behind the counter and getting a piece of paper to write on, "Here's her address. She's in apartment 7B. I'm positive she's home. Now,go." She hands the piece of paper to Logan, "Before I regret this. And before the rain gets worse."

"Thank you so much." Logan says analyzing the paper,and going back outside to his car.  
He puts the key and turns the ignition on. Which cuts short. "No,no,no,no,no..." Logan says turning the key again. It wouldn't turn on. "Shit!"  
Well. Only one thing left to do.

Logan gets out of the car,and runs. Runs as if he's running out of time.

He replays the address in his mind. Over and over again. The rain's soaking his hair as it starts to pour. His shoes make the water splatter across his pants as he runs. And by the time he gets to the '_Palm Woods' _He's soaking wet.  
He runs inside ignoring the look a man behind a counter gives him. He rushes to the elevator and presses the requested button.  
As what seems like forever,he enters a hallway and slowly makes his way to 7B.

He's still trying to catch his breath as he knocks slowly on the door.  
But right when the door creaks open,his breath goes back to as it was when he was running.

There she was. Standing there. Puzzled look on her face as she takes in the face in front of her, "Logan?" She questions.  
Logan smiles for the first time in days, "Hey." He says softly.  
"What are you doing here?" She asks once again.  
He's panting,breath finally normalizing. "I'm Logan. And I'm wierd. Ever since I saw you,I couldn't get you out my mind. I was helpless. The day I saw your friend Sabrina at Macy's,after she told me to come back,I was so happy. But I couldn't come. I was caught up with work. But now,I had time. The time I'm treasuring right now. I went back to Macy's,and begged Sabrina to give me your address to see you one more time. I even apologized for not coming back the other day. But as soon as I got your address,I ran here. Because I needed to see you. I know I'm sounding pathetic,and cheesy but,I only act this way around girls who are absolutely amazing. So...I'm sorry. I know you may hate me for 'breaking your heart' as Sabrina said,but I jus-"  
"I'm Nicole." She cuts Logan off, "And I'm wierd too." She finishes closing the distance between them by placing her lips on his.

And it felt _perfect._

* * *

_**Liked? I hope you did. I'll be back with more,soon. Please review :) -M.**  
_


	5. Chapter 5-Goodbye for now

**Hey,you guys! I know,LONG time to update. I'm sorry,but we had a major snowstorm,which knocked a bunch of power lines down,so no power. Almost for the entire week. Came back on yesterday,though! But again,sorry. I'm also sorry because this is a VERY SHORT chapter. I just needed to put it out,so I can get started with the next chapters,and more about the tour,and their status. I hope you'll still stick with me though..:\  
**  
Carlos'sCupcake- **Yeah,FINALLY! Kelly is very nice :) Sadly,they do have to leave...:( Anyhoo,there will be some happy moments later :) Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

Anyhoo! Here's the next chapter,enjoy!

* * *

After a couple of sweet,simple but passionate kisses,Nicole invites Logan in. Now,their sitting on the couch,facing each other. Talking and enjoying each others presence.

"This is wierd." Nicole states.

"What is?" Logan asks rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Well..us. What happens now?"

Logan chuckles, "Let fate decide. As long as I'm with you,I'm perfectly fine."

"You really are a cheesy guy,huh?" Nicole questions with a smile.

Logan leans in, "Only for you."  
And just as he's about to place his lips on her's,his phone goes off.  
"Every time.." He mumbles.

He leans back,and takes his phone out, "Hey."  
"No..yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine.."  
Nicole just sits silent watching him talk on the phone.  
"Yeah...no. Tomorrow morning? Really?" Logan continues his conversation, "Okay..I'll be there. But wait,you guys gotta come pick me up,long story,my car won't turn on. Yeah,the Palm Woods. 7B. Alright,bye."

Logan hangs up,and turns his attention back to his girl, "Hey."  
Nicole smiles, "Hello,there."

Logan's gonna be missing that face for three months.  
"So..um.."

"Do you need to go?" Nicole asks sadly.

"The guys are coming to pick me up."

"Oh,okay. Well,I guess I'll see you later?" Nicole asks once again.  
Logan sighs and takes one of Nicole's hands in his own, "Baby,I gotta tell you something."  
She laughs, "You called me your baby."  
Logan brings her closer, "Yeah,I did."

"So,what? What does Logan have to say?" She asks.

With one more deep breath he says, "The guys and I have an upcoming tour..and what sucks,is that I leave tomorrow morning.."

Nicole's mood drops completely, "Oh." Is all she can say.

"I'm sorry."

"No,no. Its not anything bad. I mean,its your job. And you love it. Nothing holding you back."

"You are." Logan says softly.

Nicole say,letting go of Logan's' hands and getting up. She quickly disappears into a hallway.  
"Nicole? Come back." Logan calls out.  
As he gets up,Nicole rushes back in with a phone in her hand. Handing it to Logan,she says, "Put your number in. I'll text or call later,then you'll have mine."  
Slowly,he did as he was told. Nicole soon sent him a smiley face,and Logan set her number in.

"Okay! That's what we need most. To be able to communicate." Nicole says.  
Logan just smiles at her, "I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'm gonna miss _you_." Nicole echos.  
Logan brings her closer,laying his forehead on hers.  
"At least I'll know I'll have a girlfriend to come home to."

"Girlfriend?"

"Well..yeah,I mean-I mean...we don't have to. I understand we need to go out on dates,get to know each other better bu-"

"Logan. It's fine. Knowing I'll still have a boyfriend when he comes back,is good. But yes,not a real official couple until we get to know each other better."

"We'll have time for all of that. It'll be amazing."

"How long is this tour?"

"Three months.."

And just like that,Nicole's entire mood became even more depressed.

Then theres a knock on the door. Actually,several knocks.  
Nicole heads over,and opens the door.

"See! I told you it was this apartment."

"Well no shit. Logan told us."

"Yeah,but someone over here-Kendall-kept saying a different apartment,which confused me. It even confused you,James."

Nicole smiles,and chuckles to herself.  
"Hey,guys." Logan chimes in from inside.  
A chorus of "hey's" sounded. Then Carlos immediately turned his attention to Nicole.

"Hey!" He exclaims.

"Hi." Nicole says shyly.

"So this is your girl,Loges?" James asks.

"Well..um. Yeah?" Logan says,remembering the little fight he and James had.

"I'm Nicole." She says waving her hand to them.

"We would really love to stay and talk,but we really need to go,Nicole." Kendall states.  
Nicole's face falls once again.  
"Already?" Logan asks.

They all nod. "Well. I guess I'll see you soon,Logan." Nicole quietly says.

"We'll wait for you in the car.." James says slowly,leading the guys away for their privacy. Logan gave him a soft smile,letting him know they were good.  
As soon as they're alone,Nicole wraps her arms around Logan with a death grip. Logan gladly returns it,but a little more gentle.  
"I don't care that we're a bit rushy already but,I'm gonna miss you a lot. It seems like I'm already attached. I just want you to promise me something." Nicole says as if she's about to cry.  
"What do you want me to promise?" Logan asks.  
"Promise you'll focus on your work when you're gone,and you'll at least text me once a day. Or a week. To just know you do want this,and you do care."  
Logan stays silent. He would promise,but it sort of hurt that she thought he didn't care. Also a bit confused of why he wouldn't focus on his work.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Nicole lets go,letting Logan do the same. "Go." She says softly.  
Logan leans down,and places his lips on hers.

If they were asked what they felt in that kiss that made it amazing,they would answer,_Passion._  
They pulled back when they need their breath. Nicole gave him a smile that lit up his world.  
"Now,go."  
Hesitantly,Logan walks his way to the door,Nicole behind. He opens the door,and looks back at Nicole one last time. One last kiss,and he steps out.  
Nicole standing in the doorway,watching him walk away.  
One last smile at each other,and Logan walks to the elevator.  
_One last look_,and he disappears behind the elevator doors.

_And just like that,their out of each others grasp. Right back to where they started._

* * *

_**I know. Short chapter. Sorry once again. I hope you'll still be reading for the next chapter. For all of my readers and reviews,thank you. It means a lot. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. :) -M.**  
_


	6. Chapter 6-Late Night Calls

**Hey! I hope this is an okay chapter...just...yeah. And I hope its not a late,or too short one,either. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers,but I would love a couple more. Thank you for all the reads,and support.  
Carlos'sCupcake- Yeah..I know. No bueno at all! And yes. It will give them a chance ;) :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)  
****Anyhoo! Here's another,enjoy!  
**

* * *

Counting off the days. One by one. Two days have passed. Then a week. Two weeks. Three,and its getting harder. _Harder than Nicole thought it was going to be._  
Sure,Logan kept his promise and called/texted Nicole every day. That was the first week.  
Second week,Logan skyped Nicole. Every night. Right before the clock hit 12:00 a.m.  
Every time.  
Third week,there was hardly anything. Except late into the night,Logan always facetimed. But there was one facetime that really hurt. Not in a break-up kind of way,but just a missing piece sort of way,  
_  
_

* * *

___**-July 30,2012-  
**_  
_"I miss you."_

_"I miss you.." Logan replied with a sigh._

_His eyes were basically falling asleep by themselves. Nicole didn't know why he did this. Then the guilt always hit her. She made him promise._  
_She always wished,she could take that back. Let Logan get back from his concerts,and crash on his bunk into a deep sleep. She should've made him promise that._

_"Logan..go to sleep,baby."_

_His eyes flicker open, "What? No. I barely started talking to you."_

_"You barely got done with your performance."_

_He rubs at his eyes in frustration, "I'm not tired."_

_"Do not lie. I know you're tired beyond belief."_

_"Nicole. Let me just talk to my girlfriend. To tell her how much I miss her,and can't wait to hold her again. To just talk to her,or look at her."_

_"You can do that. I just feel horrible for it.."_

_"Why,babe?"_

_"I made you promise. And I really want to take back that pr-"_

_"Look. I'll admit,I am tired. That if I layed down,I'd be asleep in a second. But I'll also admit that,what you made me promise,I did it because I do care about you. And I do want you. So please,don't be telling me you wish to take that promise back. Because even if you don't like it,I'll do this every night. Every possible thing to just see you for a couple of minutes,and talk to you,I'll do it. Is that clear?"_

_She doesn't answer._

_"Nicole."_

_She looks up,and locks eyes with him, "Yes..that's clear."_

_"Loges. You do need your rest. We got another concert tomorrow." A voice called in the background._  
_Logan sighed once again and nodded, "Okay. I'll be done in a second,Kendall."_  
_He looked back to Nicole, "I gotta go,baby."_

_Nicole offered a soft smile, "Go."_

_Logan placed a hand onto the screen,letting Nicole do the same. "I'll be thinking about you every second. Every concert,you're my worlwide girl. I miss you and like you."_

_A small tear rolls down Nicole's cheek, "I like you,too."_

_"Good night,baby."_

_"Good night,Logie.."_

_Facetime ended-July 30,2012: 11:58 p.m.__  
_**_  
_**Those were the times she wished Logan was back home.

* * *

_**-August 5,2012: Monday.-**_

"No,I'm doing fine."

"Are you sure? You can take a break if you need. Or even go home for the day. You basically have all of your rounds done." Doctor Martinez states.

"I'm sure. Thank you,though. I'll get my last few rounds done,and then I'll head home." Nicole replies,and goes back to work.  
Doctor Martinez has been in a worried state for Nicole lately. Why? Her depression. And why does she have depression? _Logan._  
But Nicole has been getting better at it. She's been better waking up and not to think about Logan. While working,she's getting better at the urge to text/call Logan,just to check-up. But at night,that's what she's not used to yet. No,not being alone in bed,because obviously they haven't slept together yet. Not even actually _slept together._ But she's been having nightmares. Right before she goes to bed,Logan calls. A little relief washes over,but then realization hits her making her known that once they say their goodbyes,she has to close her eyes. Close her eyes to a dark world,filled with bad memories and distrust.  
She's only told Sabrina about these dreams. Sabrina pushes her to tell Doctor Martinez who might be able to help,or at least send her to a phycologist. But Nicole won't let that happen,because she knows once Logan's back,she can put her mind to rest. Even though her dreams have nothing to do with Logan. _But with Micheal.  
_

* * *

_***Logans' POV***_

-August 6,2012: Tuesday.-

Finally. No concerts. For a day. Enough to catch some sleep,though. Or to call Nicole..a small smile stretches across my face. I haven't facetimed or called in a while. Only texts. Why don't I? Nicole. Every time I get finished with a concert,there's a new voicemail on my phone from her. The first voicemail really made my night,

* * *

_**-August 3,2012: 11:36.-Louisville.-**_

I unlock my phone,to a new voicemail. From Nicole. Right when I was about to call her. She sent it a couple minutes ago,actually. I immediately click on it,and start listening,

_**"Hey,Logie. I'm calling...for a couple things actually. First off,I hope you had an amazing concert,and you enjoyed yourself. Millions of girls to impress,huh? Um..well,I miss you. A lot. More than you can imagine. I can't wait for you to come home. Every week that passes,gets me all giddy cause' that means the new month is coming. It's oh,so close to for October. Well,not really..but...yeah. Counting off the days untill October 11 comes. You're probably wondering why I left you a voicemail..well...you know that I really feel bad for you not being able to call me or anything without me feeling guilty. I know,I know,you told me you want to do it,not just cause' I made you promise. But I really want you to rest up. So...every now-and-then,which probably means every concert,there will be a new voicemail from me to you. I do NOT want you calling. Is that clear,Logan Phillip Henderson? If you dare call me when you finish this,I will be pissed at you. That's a promise. But I do also promise,I'll let you slip a call or facetime from time to time. Anyhoo...I really do miss you. You should probably go to bed now...but if you're wondering if you could leave me a voicemail,you can. But you HAVE to go to bed right after. And you can't do it all the time. Say hi to the guys for me...tell them I miss them. But not as much as I miss you. Can't wait to see you again,and hear your voice. I like you,babe. Good night..."**_

_And I really didn't call her back. Just because,I like her a lot,too._

* * *

_**What did you think...hm? I sorta liked it...but you're judgement is what matters to me! Please review :) -M.**  
_


	7. Chapter 7-Surprise?

**Hey! Another LATE chapter...sorry? :\  
Carlos'sCupcake- Depression does suck. And O.M.G. Who is this Micheal guy!? Oh,nooo's. ...Just don't get to wazzed off at me for being like this...and please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters? Sorry,it's been some long weird days..:) ?...**

**Anyhoo...not that long...but yeah. Enjoy?**

* * *

-August 22, 2012: Raleigh-

Yet another concert,finished. It was SUPER tiring,but it was all worth it. Putting on a show for the most amazing fans in the world. We preformed our asses off. Or to put it nicely,we preformed our hearts out. The feeling you get when you're on stage. It's just...unexplainable,actually. I just get to be doing what I love.

"Loges!"

"What!"

"You're phones ringing! Oh,and look! It's your little girly-friend! I'll answer!"

Oh,hell no.

I sprint out of my bunk,and into the back of the bus. There was James holding the phone out to me patiently.

"Asshole.." I mutter.

"I love you,too!" James exclaims and walks off to the couch to play on his phone.

"Hey,babe. Sorry about that..." I say into the phone.

"H-hey." Nicole replies. And immediately ,I know something's wrong. She sounded so scared,and lost. I could just imagine her face,and how she was trembling.

"Baby,what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"N-nothing! I just..I just wanted to hear your voice for a bit. I know you're tired,but...I'm sorry. I'll let you go to sleep."

"No. I'm worried about you. Now tell me. What's wrong?"

"Logan..it's nothing. I really didn't want to just leave a voicemail. I think you deserved at least one call.."

"Nicole."

"Can I just please talk to my boyfriend?" Nicole asks. But I could hear her sniffling a bit into the phone.

I sigh, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes,Logan."

I pause for a bit,but finally answer, "Okay...now. How's my baby been?"

"Gag." James says out loud still staring at his phone.  
I glare at him,and flip him off with a smile.  
I walk off and get into my bunk.

"Eh. I've been better." She replies simply.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes,babe. Now,how've you been?"

"Missing someone." I reply.

"Hmm. I miss someone,too."

"Aw,you're too nice."

She chuckles, "Not you. My Carlitos!"

I scoff, "Hurtful! You don't even know him that well!"

"I'm just kidding! Partially..but,Logan.."

"Yes?" I wonder.

"Go to bed. I'll talk to you later. And oh my dear lord. It's almost October! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Baby,calm down!" I exclaim.

"No. I'm gonna be excited when I finally get to see you. But anyhoo...go to sleep."

"Ugh...why." I whine.

"Do it. I miss you. And I sort of like you...wink wink. I'll talk to you soon."

"Mean..good night,baby."

"Night.."

She slowly disconnects and I put my phone to the side. I get under the covers of my small,but very cool bunk and instantly fall asleep with thoughts of seeing my special somebody soon...

* * *

_***Nicole's POV***_  
**-August 29: 5:00 A.M.**

"Nicole. I'm serious."

"Sabrina,I know!"

"Look. Either you tell Logan,or I personally will." Sabrina says placing her attention back to her phone.

"Like hell you will." I reply with a bit of anger.

"It's for your own good,Nicole. Logan will help you!"

"I don't need help,Sabrina."

"I bet this would all be different if you were still with Alex."

"You have _no fucking right_ to bring Alex into this." I say,voice only below a yell.  
I don't give her a chance to respond, "He isn't with me anymore. End of story. I will not talk about him. These fucking nightmares are just annoying,okay? Just little things that will most likely go away when Logan gets back." I take a deep breath, "Look,I gotta go. I'll see you later." And without another word from any of us,I'm gone.  
But seriously. She didn't have to bring Alex into this,right? My god. Even thinking about him makes my eyes water.  
"I hate this..." I whisper to myself.

As soon as I get home,I run up to my room and curl up into a ball in my bed.

Hopeless.  
Miserable.  
_Lonely._

I need somebody.

But my best friend just pissed me off.  
Logan isn't here.  
Probably the rest of my friends are still working...

_Melanie._

"Nicole..are you crying?"

"Uh-um-no. Just calling to check up on you,Mel."

"Mhmm..okay."

"So. What have you been up to?"

"Nothin...but I barely got done with that stupid report I had to do for school! God...that was stressful. You're lucky you're like the smartest. You had a choice and all that scholarship money so,eh. A bunch of shit went down so you didn't have to exactly finish high school. You just skipped onto college. And you basically finished that in less than two years. Bitch."

"Hey. Its not my fault. I can bet you'll be able to do the same. Or even with your other suggested careers. You also better watch your mouth. But yeah..ahh..I remember those school days. Stressful but when it came to parties and the guys it w-"

"Ah,ah,ah! I don't wanna hear about your high school,college,sexy times. You're baby sister does NOT need to know about that."

"Oh,you wimp. Anyways,what are you doin today?"

"Hmm,well...I'm done with work. Finished everything,basically. So..nothing. As usual."

"Well! Why don't we do something today?" I suggest.

"Really?"

"Yeah,Mel. We haven't hung out like we used to in a long time. I do miss my baby sister."

"You do realize we live a long distance apart. It'll take you about three hours to get over here. We'll barely have time for anything."

"Then spend the night." I simply say.

"But you'll be working."

"Doctor Martinez gave me two days off because of my '_depression'_. Which I'll explain later."

"Thanks,Nicky. I'll tell mom and dad. I'll be ready."

"See you soon. Love you."

"Love you,too."

And I hang up. Not only do I get to hang out with Melanie,but I get someone to talk to. Yeah. Even though she's 19,he's a lot of help to a 23 year old like me. I know. Not that old but,eh. She's smart.

As I get into my car,I put on some music,

_**"Today I don't feel like doing anything...**_  
_**I just wanna lay in my bed...**_  
_**Don't feel like picking up my phone,so leave a message at the tone,cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.**_  
_**Nothing at all!"**_

Which that's all a lie. I'm bored. I gotta do something. But hey,it's a good song.

* * *

As I reach my parents home,my phone stopped playing music. Wow. Great timing.  
I get out of the car and head up to the front door. I haven't been here in forever. I haven't seen my family in forever. Yeah,we live in the same state but,we got our own busy lives.  
Before I can knock on the door,Melanie busts out.

"NICOLE!"

She tackles me in a hug.

"Mel!" I exclaim hugging her tightly.

"Mija!"

I look over Melanie's shoulder to come face to face with my mother and father. It's been so long.  
I gently let go of Melanie and run over to my parents.

"We missed you,Mija." My dad said.

I only hugged them tighter.

After spending a little more time with them,I explained that I just wanted to spend some time with Melanie and get my mind off some things. We all agreed to some of us coming over sometime.  
I'd have to tell them about everything new. Like Logan. Let's wait and see how my dad takes that...

* * *

"You exited?" I ask.

"Very. I finally get to spend some time with you. I really did miss you,you know. It's like we never see each other anymore." Melanie responds.

I sigh, "I know..and I'm sorry. You know that I had no choice...I couldn't because of.."

"I know,Nicky. Just don't worry about it. Just think about us spending a sister day together. And know that I am skipping out on a school day tomorrow." She replies.

I gasp, "Melanie Lydia Lopez,I cannot believe you! You're playing _hookie!_"

"Yes. I know,Nicole Garcia Lopez. I'm a rebel." She chuckles, "I really gotta move out here. Its about time,don't ya think?"

"Girl. Why don't you just move in with me?" I ask keeping my eyes on the road in front of me.

"Nicole. You know you wouldn't want that." She states.

"And why not?" I press.

"Well for one,I listen to my favorite bands slash singers on full blast whenever I'm bored. Mom and dad had to sorta live with that,or ground me."

I smiled. Then thought, "What band?"

"Hm? Oh. Big Time Rush. The **_best band in the_**_ world._" She says with a huge smile.

"Ooooh. Big Time Rush...I see. I like them,too."

"Oh. My. Gosh. No. Forking. Way." She says,mouth wide open.

"Mhm. Who is your favorite?" I ask.

"Carlos! Ahh...he's _mine._ But anyways,I love you." She says.

"You better." I wink, "Okay. We're here."

Melanie looks out the window, "You live at the 'Palm Woods'? That's awesome! Everyone says its the best."  
I raise an eyebrow, "Hm. Well,I enjoy it. There's even a pool. But anyways,let's get inside. Its getting late."

As we step into my apartment,I lead Melanie to her room. I suggest to watch a movie since I'm not working tomorrow. I go into my room to change into some comfy pj's,and settle down on the couch with my phone. Hm...it's 11:36...

**_Whenever you get done with your concert,skype me! I mean,if you want. I know you're tired...but...just do it if you'd like. Or go to bed :) Don't ask...but it's certainly not to see you. Make sure my Carlitos is there ;)_**

_Send._

Now...how will Melanie take this, "Mel. I dunno how to tell you this but,I'm dating Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush and right now I'm on skype with him."

_Yeah. I'm gonna get soo much shit for this. And I don't know if that's good,or bad._

* * *

_**Yeah. I know. Bad chapter,bad ending. But I just had writers block! So I decided,'filler chapter!'. :| Sorry. Hope you still like me enough to stay tuned for the next chapter...please review? :) -M.**_


	8. Chapter 8-WooHoo!

**Hey! I know...I'm trying my best to write better chapters,and update soon. But school has been pulling me back. I gotta worry about reading some certain books :P But I'm still gonna write in my free time. I see I got also got some new reviewers :) T-hanks.**

_**BTRandHoA**_-**_I'm not very well at introducing,and such when I first write my first few chapters. And I'm sorry for that. I get lost and just forget about it. It also makes me confused on what to do next. I'm sorry about that. I'll try my best,because as you see I'm already on my eighth chapter. "Nicole" is the main character in this story,other than Logan. They are the leading roles. "Nicole" (Nicole Lopez) is 23 who quit her job to move to LA,California (Which has now been living there for only a couple months) and start up her new job as a nurse at "St. Mary's Hospital." Along with her now new best friend "Sabrina" (Sabrina Kale.) Who works at Macy's,and has been living in LA for almost three years now. There isn't much else to explain about them,other than their characteristics. If you choose to keep reading and have any more complications,PM me. Once again,sorry if you choose not to read this anymore._**

_**Carlos'sCupcake- It could work! Makes you focus on other things! :) And Melanie...well. Just imagine. She's a Rusher XD Thanks for reviewing. -M.**_

**Anyways...this may be really slow...anyhoo,enjoy!**

* * *

**12:38 A.M.**

"Ah. That was a good movie."

We just watched "End Of Watch."  
And let me tell you,I cried. A lot.

"Let's go to bed,Mel." I say.

I look over to see she's fast asleep on the edge of the couch,legs up to her chest. Head resting gently on the arm rest.  
That's not gonna be a good feeling when you wake up. You're gonna be sore.  
I get up to her side,and gently lay her down fully onto the couch. I bring her her blanket and _boom!_ I'm an awesome sister.

As soon as I get into bed,my phone rings. I pick it up to see Logan wanting to Skype. Yay. He knows me so well,I wouldn't want to get my laptop started for that.

"Hey." I say softly. I haven't seen him. Just heard him these past few weeks. I think I'm gonna need to revoke the voicemails once in a while for this.

"Hey,baby." Logan replies with a soft smile on his face.

"I miss you..."

He nods, "I miss you more."

"Corny!" Someone yells. Then next thing I know,Carlos is butting in. Great. Now I can only see half of each of their faces. Damn me and my laziness!

"Logie told me you wanted me in on this Skype?" Carlos asks.

"Um. Yeah." I reply. Dang it Mel. Why'd you fall asleep?! You could be talking to Carlos Pena Jr.

"Why..." Logan whines.

Carlos slaps him upside his head.

"OUCH!" Logan shrieks.

"You guys are so immature." I say.

"I regret nothing!" They both say in unison.

I shake my head and chuckle, "Anyways...Carlos,I'm sorry but I don't need you anymore."

"HURTFUL!" Carlos exclaims, "Why'd you need me in the first place?" He asks.

"Well...I invited my sister over an-"

"How old is your sister?" Carlos asks cutting me off.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaims.

"What? I'm curious!" Carlos replies.

I sigh, "Shut up!" They both look at me with wide eyes. After a mutter of "Damn's" and "fine.." they pay attention, "Carlos. My sister is nineteen. About to be twenty. She's basically already twenty...well to me. And her. She is a HUGE fan of you guys,and just so you know,she's got her eyes on you,Carlitos."

A bright smile shines over Carlos' face, "I wouldn't blame her. Ha-ha anyways...when can I meet her?" He asks the smile still in place.  
Logan shoves him making him disappear out the phone. "Go away now. Shoo. I gotta talk to my girlfriend,and she'll talk to you later." Logan says with a grin.

"Damn. You guys are like the perfect couple." Carlos states with a bit of sarcasm, "Miss you,Nicole!" He yells flicking Logan on the forehead and running away.

"Oh. That Carlos." I say with a chuckle, "Anyways,what does Logan wanna talk to me for?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I dunno. Tell you how much I miss you. Tell you I'm bored."

"Well. I don't miss you. And I'm not bored. So hah. I win. Loser." I say with a smile.  
He raises an eyebrow, "Hmph. Fine. I guess I'll never speak to you again,Nicole...I don't even know your last name. I am a horrible boyfriend!" Logan exclaims.

I laugh, "Logan. Calm down. You know we still need to get to know each other to actually _be_ a real couple. But my last name is Lopez. I'm part hispanic."

"Whaaatt?! Girl. We need to go out." He states.

I smile, "Go to bed. It is almost one in the morning."

"I got no concert tomorrow,what now? Oh! I win." He yells.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "Mhm. I'll talk to you tomorrow then,loser. Night."

"Miss you,too."

I smile and blow him a kiss, "Night,Logie."

* * *

**_-August 30,2012: 9:00 A.M.  
__  
_**"What are we doing today?" Melanie asks coming out of the bathroom with her hair braided to the side.

"We are going wherever you want to go. _Excluding _a BTR concert." I quickly say.

"Well they're on tour nowhere near here. Which sucks. Because it would've been awesome to be at their concert on August 14 in New York. They could've counted down to Carlos' birthday like on July 15 in Tulsa when it was James'." She responds searching the cabinets for a quick snack.

"When's Logan's' birthday?" I ask.

"September 14. Why?" She replies.

"Do you think they have a concert then?" I ask once again.

"Probably..we could check." She says.

As Melanie scrolls down on my laptop on Wikipedia,she says, "We should totally go to that restaurant in that HUGE mall we went to last year we came. Oooh! You should totally invite that chick you introduced me to last year as well. What's her name?"

I sigh, "Sabrina? I don't wanna invite anyone. Let it just be us."

"Um..okay." She replies slowly, "Aha! Here it is! It says...they'll be in Calgary. Which is in...Canada." She pauses while my mood slowly fades from happy,to sad, "Dang. All the way in _Canada."_

"Yeah..dang." I say emotionless.

* * *

"I really do think you should just move in with me." I say before eating a nacho, "Dude! I swear. These nachos are _amazing_. It's like cheese on top of another layer of _melted cheese._"

"Would you like that? Me moving in?" Melanie asks taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Absolutely! I miss my baby sis! And anyways,you've always been telling mom and dad how you've been wanting to _**West Terrence Field.**_And what you love about it is that it's a university which offers more degrees in different areas,rather than a college when it offers degrees in specific areas,right?" I say happily.

"Yeah...I guess. I really do wanna go there. And I only have a semester left. Which is great since it's only six weeks due to it being our last semester." Melanie replies with her thinking face on.

"Then it's settled,Mel. Move in with me. You'll be way closer to schools in the area,much more places to visit,and shop,and don't the guys from BTR have their studio around here?" I ask with a grin and an eyebrow up.

"Yeah! But I never really know for sure. They don't really give specifics."

"We'll try to find it ourselves. Now come on,we've gotta get you home before it gets to dark. I'll talk to mom and dad about you moving in,okay?" I ask getting up from our booth.

"Yeah,okay. Thanks,Nicole." Melanie says throwing her trash away and following me to my car.

"No problem. Who knows,we may even get to go a concert once you move here."

"I'd love you forever if we did. Their concerts are **amazing.** I actually went to one with Demi-my best friend-before I started twelfth grade. It was the best time ever."

The ride to our parents home was filled with laughs,and stories from each other. Its gonna be great if Melanie actually does move in.

* * *

_**-September 8,2012-  
*No One's**_** POV***"WOOHOO! That was AMAZING!" Carlos exclaims running out of the bathroom.

"What was?" James asks,

"That bathtub! It's like a jacuzzi! God,that is the shit right there,man." He says plopping down on the bed in their five-star fancy hotel room he shared with James, "Canada's great,dude."

James laughs, "Sure is."

It was silent as James flipped through the channels on the TV. "James?" Carlos says voice only above a whisper,

"Yeah?" James asks,eyes still glued to the TV.

"It's almost Logan's birthday." Carlos says sitting up to face James on the other bed.

"Oh..yeah. It is! What are we gonna do? I mean,we have a concert that day,don't we? We'll have to pull an all-nighter to make it awesome. Not some lame party that only goes till' like one in the morning." James says turning the TV off and relaxing his back on the headboard of the bed looking up at ceiling.

"Well...defiantly a party. We'll have to work that out with the crew,and we'll probably have it backstage right after our concert.."

"Yeah. We'll need a cake. Big enough for all of us. Gotta set up the music playlist...and we can tour around the city. He'll love that! But we also need at least some different presents." James says with a face showing he's in deep thought.

"I actually think I got a good idea for a present." Carlos says with a smile on his face.

"And what is that present,Carlitos?" James asks,sitting up intrigued.

"We fly Nicole out here."

* * *

**_Hey...sooo,yeah...that was another chapter that I hope you enjoyed. I'll be back with another as soon as possible. Thank you for all the positive reviews,and reads. Thank you again,and I hope you'll stick with me and keep reading :) -M._**


	9. Chapter 9-Closer,but not Faster

_**Heyyyyy! Another chapter is here. Again sorry for the late update,but now it's SPRING BREAK! WOOHOO! Only a week,but enough time to get caught up to where I wanna be. I got some new reviewers,and I appreciate that a lot. Thank you :)**_

_**Carlos'sCupcake- Thanks for your support on that :) I won't stress myself over updating that much anymore. But yes,Logie's birthday is coming up! What a nice surprise for Logan,huh? ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**_

_**BigTimeRusher422- :D Hah 3 Thanks for reviewing XD**_

guest reviewer- ** I am using real names and included Gustavo and Kelly. It does seem like I should have put Mitchell,and such,right? But I've read some other stories with the same situation. I just wanted to use it like this. Sort of wierd,but I liked the idea of it in the stories I've read. I have already gotten reviewed on that,but in any further stories I may write,I'll work on sorting the names as in fictional and/or nonfictional. I'm sorry about that. But I do appreciate you sort of liking it. In my say,I'm barely a beginner and am working on trying to improve on whatever flaws I have,thanks for the reviewers feedback. I am working on not switching POV's so much,but as for this story,it's just beginner. So any further confusion or complications,I would gladly want your feedback on it so,I can work on improving. Thanks for taking your time and reviewing,but I'm also once again sorry for this.**

_**Anyways...enjoy? :I**_

* * *

**-September 11,2012-**

I'm sitting down sipping on a cup of coffee in the break room at work when my phone buzzes in my pocket. More than twice,signaling it was a call. I take it out seeing on the screen that it was an unknown number,

"Hello?"

"Nicole!"

"Carlos?" I ask pulling the phone away from my ear a bit to check the number,and pull it back.

"Yeah. Hi!"

I laugh putting down my cup of coffee and leaning back in the chair, "Hey!"

He laughs,but immediately stops, "Um. Well...if you're wondering how I got your number,I sorta stole Logan's phone. And if you're wondering why I'm calling...well,are you busy right now?" He asks.

"Um,no. I'm at work,but I got about twenty more minutes to kill till' I gotta get back on the floor." I reply.

"Oh,okay! Well,as you may or may not know,Logan's birthday is is three days."

"Yeah. I know. Please,don't remind me." I say taking a deep drink of coffee.

"Aw,come on,Nicky! Just hear me out. I know you'll be happy after this."

I sigh,I really didn't wanna hear about a mega birthday party that they're throwing for Logan when I'm not gonna be there. "Yeah,okay. What's up,Carlitos?"

He takes deep breath, "Sooo...umm...uh..."

"Take your sweet time,Carlos." I say,not trying to sound bitchy though.

"We wanna fly you out to Canada for you to stay for three days with us then you'll go back,and everything will be in your regular schedule." He blurts out fast,but slow enough for me to know what he was saying.

"Carlos..." I say. But that was the only thing that I could say.

"I know..me and my stupid ideas. I just thought Logan would appreciate it because he misses you a lot. I'll tell James and Kendall the plan's off. Sorry to bother you."

"Carlos,wait. That is not a stupid idea. And I myself really appreciate it,Carlos. You are the sweetest. But I really can't find myself taking off that many days right when my doctor already gave me two days off on her sake. Three days? And imagine that,I couldn't be able to leave Logan right when I see him." I say.

"Oh,I know that. You know the other day James called you off of Logan's phone and had that whole "Sabrina" talk with you and he eventually got her number? Well that was to get Sabrina to talk to your doctor to talk _her_ into letting you come. It took a lot of convincing on both of their parts. Sabrina kept calling James a douche for being so conceited and full of himself for _'sweet talking'_ the girls. But come on,we all know they both have a thing for each other. Then Sabrina caved,I don't know how,and well yeah. Your doctor finally agreed for some sweet talk Sabrina gave _her_. But yeah. I sort of had it all planned out myself." He says quietly.

"You are a sneaky one,Carlitos..." I chuckle.

He laughs himself, "I know,I know. No need for applause. But um...do you wanna do it? Just think of it as Logie's birthday gift. A benefit for the _both_ of you." He says,his voice going soft once again.  
"Logan would love it. And we got all expenses paid. You just mosey on down to the airport and,yeah..."

"I feel like I'm taking money away from you guys,Carlos. And anyways,how does the whole process work?" I ask.

"No,no,no! It's nothing. We got money,Nicole. Its not like we use it whenever we're bored,we might as well put it to good use. But um,we called a flight agency when we were in Canada. We worked everything out,really don't wanna explain _everything,_but now we have your tickets to come,and to leave. At the airport,the lady we called tells them that you already have a booked flight. Blah,blah,blah,you get on the plane. And as long as we're talking about this,you'll be chaperoned to the hotel in Canada that's only a couple minute drive from where we're staying and, where you'll have your own separate room from us. We can talk more detailed things later,but then after we finish our concert here in Illinois,we fly back to Canada tomorrow. That's when you come in. Your flight is for tomorrow early in the morning. I'll text you the info later." He takes a deep breath letting me able to sink this all in before he continues, "We got a concert on Logan's birthday. I still gotta explain some other things,but later! Anyways,that's basically my whole plan." He finishes with a sigh.

I take a good minute or two to process everything. Then I think it through. Maybe Logan would be happy about this...it'd be a good birthday present.

"You're really okay with all the trouble?" I ask seriously.

"It's not trouble at all,Nicole. Logan's our best friend." He replies.

One last deep thought,and sigh I say, "I'll do it. I should get back to work. I gotta talk to Doctor Martinez,too. Text me later,kay? And thanks. For all of this." I say getting up to throw my coffee away,

"Yay! I'll run over the plan with the guys. Have a good day,Nicole! Talk to you later. Buh-bye!"

As I put my phone in my pocket,I smile. Even Layla notices my mood change. This _is_ a great idea.

* * *

**8:45 P.M**

I get back home,the smile still on my face.

As I change out of my scrubs,my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my pants and see a text from an unknown number. Probably Carlos...  
I unlock my phone,

_**:) It's Carlos. My phone number,which you should really put into your phone.**_

I change quickly into my pajama's,microwave some leftover spaghetti,and sit down at the island counter in the kitchen. I eat a forkful of spaghetti and text Carlos back,

**Ha-ha. I will. Anyways,what are the details for you excellent plan,Carlos?**

Oh,Carlitos. As soon as he sends me the time and flight for my trip,I set an alarm on my phone. What? I'm not leaving until the thirteenth,which is in two days. I'm always one to do things early. Well,_important_ things. My flight's at 6:30 in the morning,so...alarm set to 4:00. I'm a deep sleeper. Just in case I don't wake up the first hour I got another hour to be prepared. Thank God the airport is only a couple minutes away. One of the benefits of living in California.

After putting washing and putting away my plate,I run to my room. "_Suitcase...suitcase..."_ I think to myself searching the closet. I look under the bed and _finally_ find a suitcase,_along_ with a carry-on. How convenient.  
I pull the suitcase out from under the bed,and place it on top of my bed. Yes,another thing I shall prepare early for. I pull out some of my favorite outfits that can be used for various occasions. Maybe Logan will take me to some fancy resturaunt...ha-ha. I gotta be prepared,right?

As I finish folding my clothes,I start to zip open my suitcase. Once it's open,I see an orange medium sized envelope. It seemed like it was perfectly placed into the lower right corner of my suitcase. The top read, "_I love you."_ And it was was in Alex's' handwriting. Soon,there was a lump in my throat. A little whimper came out from my mouth as I reached for the envelope.  
_"I love you." _I could just hear him saying it...

I opened the flap gently and reached inside. What I pulled out were memories. Everything That meant the world to me.  
Little pictures,cards with handwritten messages,accessories,and such.  
I remember this. The day of our first year anniversary. The day he told me he loved me. One year. Seems a little to long to wait? Not to me. It was perfect timing.

He got me this as a gift. But only _one_ thing was inside. Our first ever picture we took as a couple. And on the back of it read,I memorized it, "_You'll always be my girl. No matter what. You're my world. I love you,forever and always."_  
And as the time passed,we built more memories and keepsakes,and the ones I absolutely loved,I put in this envelope.

I stuffed everything back inside carefully and placed the envelope in the drawer of my nightstand. I rubbed my face from any tears,and sat down on my bed,hiding my face in my hands.

Only hours until I can see Logan. And the time can't go any faster.

* * *

_**Hmmm...okay? Not okay? Good? Or just overall horrible? You decide..I at least hope you 'liked' Anyways,thanks again for everyone of my positive reviewers and readers. Please review...again? :) -M.**_


	10. Chapter 10-Only Hours Away

_**Hello,once again! Here is another chapter. These chapters are just...blah. They aren't that interesting,huh? Well,no worries! Well,actually...worry right now. Just a couple more chapters (I hope) and we will have our drama begin! Muahaha! :3 Umm...I'm sorry for all of the confusion...annnd...I'm starting to write my second story...soooo...I got a question! Should I post the first chapter now,little later? Or when I finish this story? :\ **__**But ugh! This story has been thrown-off the path I wanted it to go on in the first place.**_  
Anyhoo! ...

_**Carlos'sCupcake- Ahh! I am sooo sorry. You know that 'Micheal' dude? I was supposed to put 'Alex' I am very sorry. Confused now? :( Well,just forget about 'Micheal' and change it to 'Alex' as if 'Micheal' was never a part of this story! At first,I originally had 'Micheal',but as you see...yeah. Sorrrryyy. But anyhoo,t-hanks for liking the chapter :) And I honestly will have fun writing the chapter when Logan and Nicole meet :)...Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh! P.S,I loooove your story "Cheaters Not Allowed." And I'm waiting for the next chapter...I also read "Shot In The Dark." And girl. Seriously. You are an amazing writer. I'll be waiting for updates on both... :D**_

_**BigTimeRusher422- Well,T-hanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D**_

_**Olivia1120- Well,T-hanks for liking it! :D And ahhh. I wish they could,it would be some good drama ;) But ugh! This story has been thrown-off the path I wanted it to go on in the first place. Its even confusing me. So...sorry. I'm only a beginner :p But at least you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**_

_**Sooooo...enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**-September**_** 13,2012-**

_Flight 417 to Canada. LAX to YYZ. Air Canada Flights. _

This is my ticket to Logan. I leave at 6:30. It's 6:07 in the morning. I'm not one bit sleepy,but I'm not ecstatic either. That whole Alex situation I had the other night? It really took a toll on me. But eh. Not like I'll ever see him again. But I like to think he's not _fully _gone. But I can't get him back. You see,since I haven't explained it yet,about two months before I met Logan,my boyfriend Alex was on a plane coming to see me from his college in Colorado. It was Christmas time. Snow. Bad time to be on a plane. He insisted on it,though. It was too much. The snow picked up,it was a death storm. The plane crashed. Hardly _any_ people survived. If they did,they were on their single thread of life,holding on. They were already on their death bed even before they got to the hospital. Alex was one of those people. They took him to the hospital in Colorado. Yeah. They didn't even make it out of the state. It took months of recovery for him to to actually get out of the hospital. I never saw him again. He got amnesia. He was in my life for almost five years. We loved each other. We were gonna have a future together. But I guess God had a different plan. And I don't feel bad that bad anymore. Because God never makes mistakes. Because if that never happened,I wouldn't have Logan.  
_But I will never love anyone more than I loved Alex. _  
I still have his number. But he's probably changed it. I won't dwell on the past anymore,though. I won't. I'll try.

My phone rings and makes a weird noise on the airport chair I'm sitting on,

"Hello?"

"Are you here yet?!"

Oh,Carlos. He's hyped up, "No,Carlos. I haven't even boarded the plane yet." I say with a slight chuckle.

"What! That is not fair." Carlos pouts.

I laugh, "I know,Carlos. It's not. But only a couple more minutes,okay? What about you? Where are you now?"

He sighs, "Weeeell...we're about to head to the airport to go to Edmonton. Then tomorrow,I get to see you! Oh,and a slight warning,they're probably gonna announce your plane to board like right now. They even make you wait on the plane for the rest of the time." Carlos says laughing.

"Dude! You are so mean! Gosh!" I say,but laugh myself,

_"__Flight 417 to Canada,is boarding. Flight 417 to Canada. Boarding now."_ The woman over the intercom says and I can hear Carlos snickering in the background,

"I told you!" He exclaims,

"I hate you!" I retort, "I'm gonna go now. Meenie." I say getting up from my seat and heading to the line that's already forming by the security boarding doors.

"I love you,too. See ya soon,Nicole!"

I laugh, "Yeah,yeah. See you." I hang up and get in line,my carry-on luggage by my side,ticket in my hand. Here I come.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN: We have just landed at the Toronto Pearson International Airport. Welcome to Calgary,Canada! For your safety, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the fasten seatbelt sign has been switched off. Please do not remove your carry-on baggage until the aircraft has come to a full stop. At this time, communication is still ongoing between the flight deck and the control tower. For this, may we request our passengers to please refrain from using your cellphones until after you have disembarked. Before deploying, however, may we remind you to check your seating area for any items you might leave onboard. Thank you for riding _Air Canada Flights._ We hope to see you again sometime." The flight attendant announced using that little speaker phone for the intercom.

I did as the flight attendant told us. As soon as the fasten seatbelt sign switched off,I took it off. After I see about three people get up to get their carry-on baggage,I do the same. I check my pockets for my phone,and earphones. My wallet...in the suitcase! Okay...I'm ready.

It feels good to be on the solid ground of the airport. I walk out of the terminal to luggage claim,and well_ claim_ my luggage...  
As soon as I do that,I walk to the main spot of the airport. There,I go sit down and call Carlos,

"Okayy! I'm off the plane..now what?" I ask as soon as he picks up,

"Now,you look around for a guy in a hat,holding a sign that says 'Lopez'." Carlos says.

"Ugh,more work? Fine.." I mutter and turn my head from side to side cautiously, "I don't see anyb-" I stop in mid-sentence when I see a person waving their hand up in the air motioning for me. And it wasn't just anybody, "CARLOS!" I exclaim putting my phone away,grabbing my luggage,and running over to him.

I attack him in a bear hug, "You douche! You said you were on a plane to Edmonton!" I yell with a laugh.

"Ha! You loser! You actually believed me! Ahh. That's nice. But,no. We got here yesterday,right when we woke up,we went to the airport in Illinois. Then I'm like,yeah! I get to go pick Nicole up from the airport!" He exclaims letting go of me,and taking my luggage, "Anyways...let's get outta here before you start cussing me out." He says with a smile as he leads the way out of the airport.

Even closer to Logan now. And tomorrow,I'll be ready to be a few steps away from him.

* * *

_**Ummm...yeah. As I said,these chapters are boring. Just sorta like fillers. Sorry? Anyhoo...I hope you enjoyed. It's been crazy to write this. Next time,I'll think things out before writing a story. I'm sorry for getting your minds all confused. But I wanna thank you guys that are still reading,and giving me positive,helpful,and uplifting reviews. And for also not fully hating my guts.. :) You guys are the best. So,if I may wazz you off and tell you to Please Review again,that'd be awesome,too. :D -M.**_


	11. Chapter 11-Finally

_**Heelllooo. Soo,yeah..here's another chapter that I hope you like...I seriously do not know when and how I'm going to end this story. But I don't think it'll be that soon. But right now,I wanna thank everyone who has been reading this and reviewing :) It means a lot.  
In the meantime of me writing and updating this story,I have another story I'm writing. That story is coming out smoother than this one since I actually thought long and hard about it. :) I've learned :D I may be putting that story up soon..maybe. But I sorta need your advice. Wait until this story is finished? Or put it up a bit later into this story? Just some of your feedback I would appreciate,**_

**Carlos'sCupcake- Boo-boo's aren't good :P but yeah,that's true! She is getting closer to Logan...ahh. It even gets me excited. And yes,I love your stories. I read the rest of "Cheaters Not Allowed" and absoulutely loved it. Great story. Anyhoo...thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

_**Anyhoo...enjoy!**_

* * *

"So,you can either take a nap,or I can take you shopping and we could get some other things for the party along the way." Carlos said heading to the door of my hotel room.

"Ugh. Would I be a bitch if I just stayed here for a nap? I got _no_ sleep on that plane. It was so uncomfortable." I say following his lead,

He laughs, "Not at all. Get some rest." And he turns and reaches for the door knob.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?" He asks turning back around,

I go up to him and wrap my arms around his neck giving him a gentle hug, "Thank you. For your amazing plan."  
He gladly returns the hug, "No prob. You're part of the family now. I wuuuuuuv yoooou." He says like he was only three years old.  
I laugh and pull away, "I love you,too."

And right before he's about to leave,he looks at me, "And just know that out of every girlfriend Logan has ever had,you're my favorite. And keep in mind,that Logan has never been this happy." He flashes me one last smile,and then he's gone. Leaving me to change into comfier clothes and snooze off with a smile on my face.

* * *

I awake to a loud knock on the hotel room's door, "Ugh..." I groan and drag myself out of bed. I get on my tippy-toes to peek out through the peep-hole. And of course,three fourths of BTR are standing in the hallway waiting for me to open up,and as soon as I do,Kendall and James launch themselves at me,

"NICOLE!" They both scream.

I still feel groggy,and grumpy for having been awaken from the heavenly sleep I was in,but I can't help the smile that stretches across my face, "Hey guys." I say,my voice a bit raspy.  
They both pull away from their hug and furrow their eyebrows at me,then Carlos chimes in, "Dang,girl. You were still asleep?" He asks,

"No. I've been jumping on the bed since you know,I only had an eight hour flight which made me get up at six in the morning. And I got no sleep on the plane. So,yeah. I'm full of energy." I snap.

Carlos raises his hands in defeat, "I'm sorry. We know it's getting pretty late,but we came to check up on you before our concert. James and Kendall mostly wanted to say hi."

I walk over to Carlos and give him a hug,_ "_I'm sorry. I tend to get grumpy when I wake up with loud knocks on the door."

He laughs and pulls away, "That was them two." He says pointing to the two dorks in front of him pushing each other, "We should get going before they start fighting again. On the way over here,they had a fight on who was going to hug you first. See? _They're_ already attached to you." He chuckles, "Tomorrow our venue is a couple of blocks of away from here. Walking distance. We'll come by again like an hour earlier than this to explain how we're gonna surprise Logan with you. Guys! Come on. Let's go!" He yells over my shoulder.  
They both immediately run over to me and hug me at the same time. _Again._  
After saying a quick good-bye,they exit out through the doors from which they came in. And once the door is closed,there's Jame's voice, "Do you always have to do the same thing I do?" And Kendall yelling back.  
Oh,how lucky I am to have those dorks in my life.

* * *

"Yep. That's what you do." Carlos says crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch provided by the hotel.  
He had just explained how everything was gonna go down at Logan's birthday party. And let me just say,_Carlos is the best. _It's not devious,but it's a sweet plan. But what happens when I finally see Logan,is put out to me to choose.

James stands up quickly from his seat next to Carlos,he slaps his hands together. "Okay! So we'll see you there?" He asks with a smile on his face.

I smile back, "Yep! So I just get ready,and..."

"Ranel will come pick you up,you remember him right? Right before the show ends. Which will be around 12:30,or something like that. You just get yourself all sexified,and the rest will happen." Kendall answers,

I laugh at his choice of words, "Okay. I'll see you then. Have a great concert,you guys." I call out before they leave.

Now to get _sexified._

* * *

It being 11:57 P.M,I,being prepared,got my silver nail polish out,hair curler,black satin bow heels that aren't over the top but just right,and my simple silver sequin one sleeve dress,and get ready.  
This may have been the longest time I have ever spent getting ready. I was never one to actually get all dolled up and take like an hour to do my hair. But tonight,_I'm gonna see Logan. _I mentally cheer my happiness in my head.  
Anyways,in about thirty-five minutes tops,I have my hair curled and tied into a low sided pony-tail. Along with my new silver painted nails,dress and shoes on. And as if on cue,there's a knock on the door.

I open it to see Ranel standing there with a smile.

"Do I look good enough?" I ask standing in front of him,

"Beautiful." He says putting out an arm for me to cling to.  
I get my purse and stuff my phone,key card,and other items in. I shut and lock the door,and loop my arm into Ranel's,

"Logan's a very lucky guy,you know." He announces leading me to the elevator,

I smile, "I'm a lucky girl."

* * *

As we reach the guys' concert venue,Ranel leads me inside close to the stage,

"Stay here." He says before taking off backstage. And I'm left standing there,holding my clutch in my hands,and staring at the ground.  
A couple minutes later,Ranel comes back taking my hand, "Change of plans. We're going to the tour bus. It's out back."

I follow orders as he leads me around back where we reach BTR's personal tour bus. Well half of BTR,

"You are going to stay in what we like to call the 'Kogan Bus'. Kendall and Logan share it." Ranel announces taking me inside of the bus, "Make yourself at home. I'll be right out to come get you,again. Sit tight." He says with a smile before he's off again,and out of sight.

* * *

I pull my phone out of my clutch, "_1:08"_  
"Ugh! Come on...I just wanna see Logan.." I whine stuffing my phone back in. and slumping back into the driver's seat.

What seems like hours later,which was probably only ten minutes,James appears in the bus, "Hey!" He exclaims standing in front of me, "You ready?" He asks sticking out his hand like Ranel had done.  
I stand and take his hand, "Yes! Have been for hours!" I say with a laugh.  
He chuckles with me, "Calm down,calm down. You'll see your Logie-bear in just a sec. Now,shut up for a minute." He says with a smile as he leads me in quietly through a door which leads to backstage. Which is empty. We stay in our spot,and I get a view of nothing that's going on out on the stage.  
James keeps a hold of my hand as he stands and waits for a cue of some sort.  
Another round of the 'Waiting Game',and Carlos's voice comes on in a microphone,

_"Okay! As we can all tell,Logan is growing old. He's basically a grandpa already. Kendall,James,and I decided to throw this loser a party to show him that we actually do love him. Just a bit. But for what I am about to do,he better love me more than he loves his mom!"_

"_Hey! I love my mother more than anything in this world! So you must have gotten me something pretty damn good,Carlitos!" _Logan's voice chiming into the microphone,bringing a smile to my face. Making me nervous.

_"Oh,it's good alright! You ready for this Logan?" _He takes a second to pause,which makes me think he's waiting to see Logan nod,until he finally speaks again, _"Alright! Now. What I want you to do is come stand right here...okay! Now,I am going to put this blindfold on you! Logan! Come on! Let me put it on you! Goddamnit! Oh,my,gosh...There we go! That wasn't so bad,now was it?"_ After he takes a deep breath,he announces, _"Okay. Now I want all of you to keep quiet. No talking. And Logan,don't dare take that blindfold off. Or you will get punched. James! Come on out!"_

James starts walking out to the stage,pulling me along with him. My heart's beating faster and faster. But once I get a view of Logan standing in the middle of the stage,my heart flies out of my chest.  
There's a crowd of people watching the stage intently as if they were the fans watching their concert. Behind them,were tables filled food and presents. And once their eyes are on me,there's a gasp from them.  
Carlos,and Kendall are standing a bit behind Logan,looking in my direction smiling widely.  
James lets go of my hand once I'm just a few feet in front of Logan. He then takes his spot next to Kendall,

"Okay...what am I waiting for?" Logan said tapping his fingers on his legs to an unknown beat.

"Shut up,Logan!" James exclaims.

"Hurtful! I am the birthday boy!" Logan yells back still staring in my direction,but having no clue I'm even standing there.

Carlos smiles my way,and nods his head.

I take a deep breath and start walking forward,_ever so slowly..._and then I'm face to face with him. He can tell _someone _is there because he furrows his eyebrows. I slowly reach out and grab both of his hands with mine. He slowly and awkwardly lets his hands rest into it. I take one more deep breath,and say in my sweetest voice, "Hey,Logie-bear."

And right when he opens his mouth to speak,he barely gets to say, "Ni-" before I let go of his hands,and curl my hands into the collar of his shirt and cover his mouth with mine. And let me tell you this,_it feels just like our first kiss._

He places his hands on my waist,and pulls me closer,everyone cheers and yells, "YEAH!" and, "WOHOO!"

I pull away breathless,and reach up to pull the blindfold off of his eyes. And once he lays eyes on me,he pulls me in for another kiss.  
"You're welcome!" Carlos yells.

Logan pulls away and yells back around his shoulder, "Thank you. So much. I love you so much,bro."

He looks back to me and gives me yet another peck on the lips, "Let's have a good time tonight. Even though that sounded really dirty.." and he leads me off the stage to the back,

"Use protection!" James yelled out behind us,

"Fuck you!" Logan says with a smile while flipping him off.

"Remember,we still have to eat some cake,and open presents!" Kendall says.

"Yeah,yeah!" Logan replies sitting down on the couch backstage,and pulling me into his lap, "I missed you." Logan said with a smile.  
"I missed you,too." I reply giving him a kiss on the lips,and as I'm about to pull away,he murmurs "Mm-mm."  
I smile into it,but manage to pull away, "Nope. We got a hotel room all to ourselves tonight. That is if you get lucky." I say getting off his lap,and dragging him back to the stage, "Right now,let's party and celebrate you being old. You grandpa." I say with a wink,and he just laughs along giving me a kiss on the cheek,

"Let's go." He says with a smile.

* * *

_**Well...that's done! I had some fun writing that chapter...just wait for the next chapters :) I hope you liked. It took me a good amount of time to write this,and I am tired...:P Please Review :) -M.**_


	12. Chapter 12-Hmm

**_Sooo...hi. Umm...not much I wanna say. Sorta wazzed off at the moment, 1.) For not being able to watch Kendall's live chat. 2.) My allergies are acting up and just completely annoying me. So,I'll write to try to calm down. P.S,if this chapter sucks,sorry. As you can tell today's not the brightest ray of sunshine for me..._**

**Carlos'sCupcake- I'm glad you thought that. I think Logan was surprised :D Thanks for reading and reviewing..:)**

**_Anyhoo...enjoy..?...!_**

* * *

I open my eyes to a darkness. I turn myself away from it,and notice my head was in a pillow. And I'm in a bed. In the hotel room. Without a blanket on exposing myself in my pajama's which consisted of a tank top and _really short shorts_. And to top it off,my head hurts. I rub my eyes in circles with the palms of my hands,and everything's silent. All except the running water of a shower.

I turn my head to the right to see the bathroom door closed,with yellow light seeping through the room from the bottom of the door. I sigh,and sit up. But quickly regret it.  
I have a _massive _headache.

I grab both sides of my head and groan in pain. "What happened last night?" I wonder aloud,

Then it hits me.

Logan.

"No..no. No." I say looking around the room still being placed seating on the bed. Then my eyes settle on my black sequin dress laying on the hotel couch. Along with a shirt. Logan's shirt. It was the one he was wearing last night. Then on the floor were some pants. No doubt those were Logan's,too. Other than that,there was nothing else. And I remembered nothing else.  
I'm frozen in place left wondering.

Then the water in the bathroom shuts off. I look over to the door expectantly waiting for him to come out. And once he does,he's shirtless. _Well,no duh,Nicole. His shirt is out here._

"Hey,you're awake!" Logan says walking over to me and giving me a kiss on the forehead,making me smile and think that that's enough to make my headache go away. But then the smile fades,

He then proceeds to walk over to get his shirt,slipping it on once it's in his grasp, "You sleep well?" He asks shaking his hand through his wet hair.

I slowly nod,a frown plastered to my face.  
He tilts his head at me,and walks back over once again to sit in front of me criss-cross, "You okay?"

I open my mouth to talk slowly, "Did we...um..did we," I raise my eyebrow, "last night?"

Logan's eyes widen a bit before he shakes his head, "No! No,no,no. Wait,do you not remember last night?" He asks,

I bite the inside of my cheek, "No.."

"Well,long story short,you had a little to much to drink and I brought you back here." He says.

"Ugh! I don't even drink!" I exclaim burying my face in my hands before asking another question in the same tone as before, "How did my clothes change?" I lift my head up to see his expression,

He laughs, "I managed to get you to go into the bathroom and change into those." He says pointing at my choice of pajama's and I feel a slight blush rising into my cheeks.

I furrow my eyebrows, "So..you had the opportunity to do..._that _and other _things_,but...you didn't." I say quietly.

"Of course not. You were drunk." He replies simply. I don't answer. It was a weird feeling to actually think about that, "I would never take advantage of you." He says softly taking my hands, "I promise. You know that right,Nicole? You deserve better."

I feel tears coming. I shake my head slowly, "You'd be the first to think that.." I say,my voice starting to crack. He takes on of his hands to place a finger on my chin and raise so we're eye to eye, "Has someone done that to you before in the state you're in right now? I swear to God,tell me the name and I'll kill him." He says clenching his jaw. A single tear runs down my face,and that's all it takes for him to pull me in for a hug, "He deserves to rot in hell. He's a dick." He says running his hand through my head, "He's gone. Okay? I'm here now. I'll protect you. From anything and anyone that tries to hurt you. I promise." And I just bury my head into his chest and let him be my covery through the rest of my tears.

* * *

**1:00 P.M**

"Okay,you guys! We're going on yet _another_ long road trip. Just sit back and relax,like you always do. We'll be in Vancouver before you know it!" Ranel announced before heading to the 'Jarlos Bus'. Which is weird. Since all of the guys just stay on one bus the whole ride. And even sleep in the same one. So...just an extra bus I guess.

"Yeah. Only like eleven hours before we get there." Logan muttered under his breath dragging me to the back of the bus,as to where the guys hang out and play video games and such.

"At least I got my girly-friend to accompany me along the way." Logan said kissing me on the cheek and plopping down on the couch,making me sit on his lap,_again._ But hey. I'm not complaining.

"Groooooss! Get a room!" James exclaimed coming into the room with Kendall and Carlos tagging along behind him,

"This is a room,and we got here first." Logan retorted making James stick his tongue out at him. And I just laugh at the two,

The next few hours are spent in the same room,with James,Kendall,and Carlos playing on their PS3. Screaming "CHEATERS!" the whole time. I got a good laugh. And Logan gets a bit flirty.  
From time to time,he would run his hands up and down my arms sending shivers through me. His lips would caress my neck with quick pecks here and there. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on right now.  
No,it's not a dick move to be doing this considering the little incident we had when I woke up in the morning. I find it passionate. He promised he would never take advantage of me,and he's not. He's showing me his care for me. I wouldn't say love. I mean,hey. We've seen each other,how many time in person? And I'll give him credit. He's stuck out in the states,and in a tour bus without a girl. He has to get sexually frustrated,right? I feel bad for not giving him what he probably wants. I mean,we haven't even had a make-out session. No tongues. It's never went beyond a passionate kiss. So going down on each other isn't a good idea. Maybe I'll give him _something._  
Hand job's have never hurt anybody before,have they? Neither have some good,hot,steamy kisses. But maybe that's all too soon...

Maybe I'll give it a try.

I turn my head to Logan,seeing his eyes settled on the TV screen intently watching the other three boys play their games. I place a finger on his chin and turn his head over to me. He smiles,and I dip in for a kiss. He's a bit surprised,but then he relaxes into it. Then I try something new..  
I line the bottom of his lip with my tongue. And I could tell he enjoyed it. But once I do it again,he pulls away,his eyes filled with lust.

He's practically panting by now,surprised by my actions, "Baby,wait." He says taking a deep breath.

"Wait for what?" I ask.

"Well,for one,the guys are here." He says in a whisper, "And secondly,what would that have lead to?"He asks.

I lean forward to his ear and whisper, "It would've left to something pretty good,don't you think?"

I could easily hear the hitch in his breath when I did that, "But I guess we'll wait. Maybe later tonight..at the hotel." I whisper again then get off his lap and head to the front of the bus to sit on the little couch and mess with my phone. That was fun.

* * *

I stayed in that little couch in the front the whole time,about two hours,and we'd be at the hotel,on the internet and such dozing off just a bit,until someone grabbed my hand, "Let's go to bed." And yep. It was Logan. I slowly put my phone on the seat knowing it'll still be there when I wake up,and head with Logan to his bunk. It was the bottom one on the left side. He climbed in first,scooting over to make room for me,and then he held his arms out. I smiled,and gladly obliged. As soon as I got in,he placed a sweet kiss on my lips,letting it linger for a bit,

"You really got to me earlier,baby." He said softly.

I smile, "Thought it would be fun." I say.

He laughs, "It was more than fun."

"Then why don't we try it again?" I ask with any eyebrow up.

And then the air around us has that sexual tension again,and he kisses my lips once.

"Let's get some sleep." He says simply,but with a nervous voice, "I'd love to,but this just isn't the right time or place for that matter. We'll wait and see what happens." He then wraps an arm around me,pulling me closer to his chest,and kissing my head.

"I'm sorry." I say softly.

"Don't be. I loved it. You are the only one that gets to do that. And makes me do _that_." He replies wrapping his arm around me tighter.

And I left it at that. Because that's all I really needed to hear to make me fall asleep with thoughts of what might be in store for the both of us.

* * *

**Ehh...just a little fun time between Logan and Nicole because I got writers block,but it**'_**s basically a filler as to what leads up to other things...sooooo since I am now finished with that,I shall say good-bye until next time. I hope you liked it. Anyhoo...please review? :) -M.**_


	13. Chapter 13-Perfect

_**Heyyy...so! I'm writing part of this pretty late cause I got bored... :) And wanted to write. So...yeah. Soooo...**_

**Carlos'sCupcake- I know right. Logan is such a gentleman XD Most of the time.. ;) And yes,it does says a lot about him for not wanting to do that all the time :D T-hanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**_Anyhoooo...enjoy!_**

* * *

I flutter my eyes open to Logan. Sleeping. And may I just say,he looked adorable. His arm around me. But we weren't in the same bed,or bunk as you may call it. It looked like the same hotel bed back in Calgary. I guess this was Vancouver,then. It was a little more fancier than the hotel in Calgary,but both were very well maintained. I returned my attention back to Logan. Little snores coming out him while his mouth was parted open just a bit. I smiled. Good thing to wake up to right here. I slide my hand up to his head,and slowly run my fingers through his hair. I cannot wipe the smile from my face...  
I slowly remove my hand from his hair,and kiss his nose. I reach over to the hand around my waist,and give it a tug,but that's no use. It only results in him hugging me tighter and bringing me closer to him. After a couple more attempts of escaping from Logan's grasp,I sigh and give up. But right when I do that,I look over to him to see him smiling with his eyes still closed. I narrow my eyes at him,then poke at his stomach. A little chuckle escapes him mouth,and he opens his eyes settling his chocolate orbs on me,

"Morning,beautiful." He says kissing my forehead,

"Goooood morning..." I reply, "Now,can you let me go? I gotta take a shower."

"I'll let you go if I could join you in the shower." He says winking at me,

"Ha-ha. Not today. Now let go." I whine.  
He laughs and does let go,only to get up and rush to the bathroom door, "You just gotta get past me." He says leaning against the door frame,crossing his arms.

"Ugh..you suck." I say getting up and fetching some clothes before heading over to Logan, "Move."  
He narrows his eyes at me, "Never."  
"Please?" I say in a sweet voice,

He raises an eyebrow, "Hm. Little goodie-goodie,I see? Just give me a kiss and I'll move." He says with a smile,  
I gladly oblige,and give him a peck on the lips. But I guess that wasn't good enough by the way he placed his hand on the back of my neck,keeping me in place. But then I realize what he's trying to accomplish when _he_ lines the bottom of _my _lip with his tongue. A small moan escapes my lips as he does so,so he does it again. I drop the clothes I have in my hand to the floor,and wrap my arms around his neck. One of his hands are on the back of my neck still in place,as the other snakes its way to my lower back. I give in so easily...his lips still on mine,he darts his tongue out one more time to part my lips open,and he pulls back. Then he leans down to my ear to whisper, "_Taste of your own medicine,baby." _And with that,he bends down to pick up my clothes and hand them to me, "I'll be in here watching some TV. I've got a whole free day,and we'll go on that date. Now,go take a shower."

I slowly walk into the bathroom,shutting and locking the door behind me. Then I think to myself as I start and set the water, "_Taste of my own medicine,huh? We'll see who ends up giving in later..you just wait,Logan...you just wait."_

* * *

"What to do first in this beautiful city,babe?" Logan asks me as he laces our fingers together while we start walking,

"I dunno..." I reply.

"Here's an idea. Just walk,and whenever you see something nice,stop and we'll go inside. We'll take turns,how bout' that?"  
I nod my head with a smile on my face,and keep my eyes on the lookout. And it doesn't take that long for me to start speed walking to a center with the words, "**Blim."** in bright bold letters on the top. From the signs standing outside it seems to be an arts and crafts center. Logan keeps following along,though. I could hear him chuckling behind me, "Baby,calm down. We got all day." He announces,and I slow myself down a bit. Just a bit.  
"Yay! There's a workshop going on right now!" I exclaim dragging Logan to a seat in the little 'workshop' room.

About fifteen minutes later,we both have half of one heart made of wood with a little decorations on the edges while there's a picture in the middle of us 's cut in two. Logan has the part where I'm on it,and I have the one where he's on it. Its a rather cute picture,actually. The lady who took in the workshop room,absolutely loved it. On the back of mine it says, _"Forever._" with a little part of an "&." spaced by. While Logan's has the rest of the "&." and by it,it says, "_Always."_  
I loved the little saying. But what I loved more,was the fact that Logan decided on putting those exact words.

* * *

As the day grew to an end,we both had bags in our hands full of little things we bought,and Logan bought for me. We got to know each other _much,much_ more. It was all too sweet. We had stopped by many stores,and paused for food,of course. The food! Oh,my. It was amazing. The little shops for treats were the best. But the restaurant was the icing on the cake, _**"Seasons in the Park."**_It was _beautiful. _A panoramic restaurant that overlooks the gardens and beyond...Logan was amazing. It was beginning to get dark and as I was assuming Logan to say it would be a good time to head back to the room he said, "One more thing to fill in this day. And lucky me,it's my turn to choose."  
We end up at a tiny little sign in front of a wide open gate leading to a beautiful scenery, **_"Dr. Sun Yat-Sen Classical Chinese Garden."_ **  
My heart warmed just reading the sign. I peer up to Logan seeing him already staring down at me with a smile, "You wanna enter?" He asks. I simply nod returning his smile.  
My breath was taken away once we entered. It was so detailed with decor. There were so many little Chinese huts,bridges you walked over in the river..just so much. Logan kept walking,then he stopped us both in our tracks. I look around the scenery now surrounding us. Forest. Trees,grass,stone pavements,but we were standing in a little gazebo you could say. Just more traditional. In front of it lay a little pond with lilly-pads swimming afloat. Everything was so pretty. The little Chinese lights flickering around us,illuminating everything brightly.

"Nicole," Logan says softly,taking both of my hands,

I turn my head to directly face him, "Hm?" I hum in question.

"This is called the "_Garden Of Friendship Teahouse."_ because,we are friends. But also something more. I mean sure,I already said you're my girlfriend. But once again I may say,we had to get to know each other better. So,today we did. You're amazing. Your whole personality makes me want you in my life even more now. You aren't like any of the other girls I've dated. Nothing at all. You are Nicole Garcia Lopez. Overall the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. I don't know how or why you're even here with me,a guy who's just known for his name. But with you,that's so different. You know my whole story now. And I completely trust you with it. So. Back to now. Being here,in a 'garden of friendship',let's take that to another level. Would you like to be my girlfriend,_officially?_"

I smile wide. No guy has _ever_ done this for me before. I'm living the scene of a teenage girl in a romance movie. It's awesome. So without any words being spoken,I kiss him. Just like I would have done being in that movie,playing that girl who's a hopeless romantic looking for the perfect love.

* * *

"There you guys are! My,gosh! We've been looking for you for like forever!" James exclaims as Logan and I stroll into the hallway of our floor of the hotel hand-in-hand once again. Kendall and Carlos looking at us intently by James' side,

"We had a fun day,today. Leave us alone." Logan says simply shoving his friends aside to be able to slide his key-card into the door and entering with the other three dorks behind us,

"How much fun did you guys exactly have?" Kendall asks suspiciously.

"Oh,shut up!" Logan exclaims walking us to the bed and sitting on it side by side.

"So you have done the nasty?" James smirks,

"No!" Logan yells, "Now get out!"  
This time they all smile their devil smiles, "We aren't gonna have sex,goddamnit! Now get out!" Logan shrieks. Oh...how Logan is one to yell...  
They all walk out with a little skip in their stroll. I slightly blush at their thoughts,making my own thoughts come afloat,  
"Sorry about that." Logan tells me.  
I smile, "No problem at all." I give him a quick peck on the lips then say, "Thank you so much for everything you did today. It was perfect."

"You made it perfect,just by being there." He says softly,

I roll my eyes, "How cheesy. But I like you and your cheesiness." I add.

He smiles,and places his forehead on mine, "You're beautiful. And you're mine."

I smile,but then here comes a voice from the other side of the door, "I don't hear any moaning!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill them." Logan says getting up,but I pull him back down, "Let's just finish off this night with watching some TV,you giving me little kisses here and there,and we eventually fall asleep. Just like in the movies." I say quietly.

And that's exactly what we do. Enjoying each other's presence while we still have the time to. And so far,I'm loving it. And beginning to love us.

* * *

_**Soo...ummmm...meh. I'm tired,and I just really needed to finish that. I wanna ask something,though. Should Nicole 'repay' Logan for all he's done for her? And if so...I would like some ideas. I would appreciate if you would help me by reviewing. Or PM me. Either one. So if I mess up anywhere,and if it doesn't make sense,let's blame it on sleepiness.. Anyhoo...hope you enjoyed Please Review? :) -M.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hiiii! :D I am in a happy mood...well considering that the KCA's are tomorrow...I'm hoping our boys win. They deserve it the most. Now,before I start rambling on and giving a speech of why BTR deserves the blimp this year,why don't I just write some shout-outs?**_

**BigTimeRusher422- Aww. I thought it was cute,too! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Carlos'sCupcake- I had fun writing this chapter,actually! And haha,that makes me laugh XD**

**_Sooo...enjoy! :) (P.S.) I guess I'll give you a warning for what you're about to read. I wouldn't consider it smut,since it's not good,but um...yeah; Warning :P_**

* * *

"It's your last day here. And I gotta do a sound check in like twenty minutes. Along with a concert. Nooo fair!" Logan whines wrapping his arms tighter around me as he hugs me. I chuckle, "I know it's not fair,baby. But I gotta get back home and get started up with work again."  
"Nicole,why would you need to work when you got the best boyfriend in the world that will support you through anything?" He asks.  
"Because. Then I'd be taking your money,and I don't wanna do that. I can manage perfectly fine on my own." I reply shoving him off me playfully and going to pack the rest of my belongings on the bed.  
His arms snake around my waist as he places his chin on my shoulder, "I'd be treating you to things. And since you're my girlfriend,which I love saying,means I wouldn't mind one bit by doing so." He turns me around,his hands still on my waist, "I don't even get to drive you to the airport or anything." He says softly.  
"Aww,baby. It's okay. It would only make me cry more seeing you disappear when I head to the terminal." I reply placing my hands atop of his shoulders. His eyes stare at me intently. But it's different this time. His eyes aren't his dark chocolate brown,but instead a pale brown. A frown plastered on his face, "I don't want you go." He says kissing me once. "Don't." Then he kisses me again, "Go."  
"I have to be at the airport in an hour. You only got a couple minutes before sound check." I say.  
"Then make these minutes count." Logan says before crashing his lips with mine. Teasing my lips with his tongue,making my knees weak. The tips of Logan's fingers caress the back of my neck as he tilts my head and works his tongue inside my mouth. I part my lips a bit, letting him in to explore. Every crevice is played with until Logan thinks it's enough. He lays me gently on the bed shoving every piece of folded clothing onto the ground. As he gets on top of me,he looks at me but not like before anymore. His eyes beginning to cloud over as he leans down and whispers in my ear, "You make me crazy. Unlike any girl I've ever been with." Then he places his mouth on mine again. But then I realize I owe him for everything he did yesterday. I shove him off so I could flip us over. By now I'm straddling his thighs.

"You enjoying yourself?" I whisper before leaning forward and kissing at his neck. Dragging my tongue down and over to his jaw line,I hear him whisper, "_Nicole.." _And that encourages me to continue my work. I give him one peck on the lips before I begin to trail my fingertips down his stomach to his waist. I start to unbuckle his belt,and as soon as that's off,I pop open the button of his jeans and begin to drag it down slowly by the sides. Lifting myself up a bit to let his pants be right behind from where I'm sitting. Then all that's left are his boxers. He's sporting an obvious hard-on,which turns me on more than I am right now. What? I haven't gotten any in a good amount of time,so I need _some_ kind of release. So,I curl my fingers into the waistband of his underwear and gently start pulling it down. Then there it is. The thing that every Rusher wants to see. Hardened,long and thick. I can only imagine how turned on _he_ is. Being trapped with no one to at least get him off unless he jacks off. But at least it won't be his hand doing the work now.  
I slowly wrap my hand around the column of flesh and he hisses,biting down on his lower lip. This is our first time to be doing this. I swallow nervously,wondering if I should do this. But then when I hear him quietly grunt,I think "_Screw it."_  
I leisurely begin to pump him, moving my hand up and down from base to tip. He intakes a deep breath as he balls his fists into the bed's sheets. I myself take a deep breath as I keep moving my hand up and down beginning to go slower. He starts grabbing at the sheets under him even more when I tighten my grip on him and go to a mixture of slowing down and speeding up at the same time. He starts breathing faster,and moaning my name out various times. Pre-come starts leaking out from the tip,and I force myself not to just get on my knees in front of him and start blowing him. I just let it flow down his cock,and onto my fist.  
The faster I get,the more worked up he gets. "S-so close.." He whispers,voice raspy. I smile at him and slow my movements down once again, "Let it go,baby." I whisper back. And with one more flick of the wrist,he's coming long and hard,biting on his lower lip to keep from moaning to loud. I look down to see his cum over my hand and even on my pants. _Well,damn. Gotta change out of these before I leave...  
_I focus back on Logan who is beginning to catch his breath, "God damn..." He says weakly coming down from his high. I wipe my hand on my pants since their dirty anyway and zip Logan back up. I lay down by him, "You enjoy?" I ask softly.  
"More than you know. More than you know." He whispers, "And you? I will gladly help with whatever problem you have,baby." He says turning on his side to face me.  
I smile, "No. You got no time. You gotta clean yourself up and get ready for sound check. You've done enough." I reply getting ready to sit up. But Logan scoots closer to me,wrapping his arm around my waist,and whispering, "Fuck sound check." before attacking my mouth with his. He wastes no time in sticking his tongue inside my mouth,and moving his hand up and down my leg, "You're so good,Nicole" He whispers,biting at my lip. I moan at that move wrapping my arm around him bringing me unimpossibly closer. I try to grind on him from what our position is but I fail. And partly because of Logan stopping me, "Mm-mm,baby girl. I got you." He whispers snaking his hand to unbutton and unzip my jeans. I whimper aching for his touch. He kisses me once before traveling his hand to the front of my panties,whirling his finger in circles.

"_Oh,Logan.." _I moan into his ear as I nuzzle my head into his neck while he works magic with his fingers. He moves his fingers out of my pants but before I can protest he says, "Wait,baby. I'm gonna make it better." He moves from his spot to stand and move to the edge of the bed before me. He pulls my pants down all the way leaving me in only my underwear,and feeling self-conscious. Sure it's only my lower half,but hey. This is our first time if I may repeat. "Damn,girl. You got some legs." Logan says huskily increasing my pleasure. He runs his hands up my legs until he reaches the little thin line of my panties,and he slips them off in no time, "You want this,baby?" He asks trailing his fingers up and down my folds. "God,yes." I whisper.  
Then his finger dip into my wetness. I burrow my head into the nearest pillow. He slowly adds another finger. "_Logan!" _I practically yell. What? Not my fault...  
He slowly finds his way on top of me,his hand still down below teasing me. "Want more?" He whispers nipping at my neck. I barely manage a nod,and he pulls his fingers in and out. His fingers navigate to my g-spot while his thumb collides with my clit and I jump at the contact. A loud animatistic sound comes out of my mouth.

_"Fuck!" _I hiss in pleasure. He starts pulling his fingers in and out of me faster and faster while he whispers dirty things in my ear. It's all to much. I'm panting,and when my orgasm hits he kisses my lips pulling his fingers out of my wetness._ Pure fucking bliss. _Are the three words I would use to describe what just happened. I open my eyes a bit to see Logan hesitantly rubbing off his hand onto his pants. I laugh,making him turn his head to me, "What?" He asks.

"You're the cutest." I whisper.

* * *

Here we are. Outside the front of the hotel,the taxi man putting all of my luggage in the trunk.  
Right before the taxi drives me to the airport Logan hugs me and whispers in my ear, "I need to say so much..but I'll have to wait,right? Text me right when you get to the airport,board the plane,when you get home,and whenever you have free time. I'll be thinking about you. And like I've said,and will always say,you're my worldwide girl." And he gives me the most passionate kiss,and even manages to slip in his tongue. That sly Logan...and right before he pulls away,he mumbles against my lips, "Thanks for today,baby. It was amazing."  
I smile and give him one more kiss, "Thank _you_. I'll see you soon."  
He smiles and lets go of me,watching me as I walk to the taxi door,getting in and shutting it. The car starts moving slowly,letting Logan smile one last time before driving away from him. Leaving me to continue staring out of the window letting myself think, "_I'm falling. And there's no going back."_

* * *

_**Sooooo...umm...yeah. Not a good chapter. Not good at writing fun times either :P It was basically a fast chapter so I could just move along..Umm..if you'd like I'd really appreciate it if you'd please review? :) -M.**  
_


	15. Chapter 15-Soon

_**Ha-ha...um. Yep. I don't really have anything to say. Ahh...um,thanks for reading and reviewing everyone? :I**_

**Hah...yeah. It was totally awkward. But now it's done! It's posted. Done with :P And yes,Nicole and Logan are going to miss each other VERRY much. I honestly love this couple XD**

**_Soo...bye,and enjoy? _**

* * *

**-October 6,2012- *No One's POV***

"Yes,sweetie. I do miss him a lot." Nicole tells her five year old patient that she's checking up on in the hospital. She's one of the angels of the floor. She's strong. She has cancer,and has had cancer since she was two years old. She's always been a fighter. Little Suzie will always have a place in her heart. She's also a huge fan of the guys. Apparently she overheard Nicole talking on the phone with Sabrina (yes,they made up.) asking her how her and Logan were doing and how their tour was going. Once Nicole came in Suzie's room,she asked, "Who's on tour?"

"Well you're lucky I like Kendall the most. So you can have Logie-bear." Suzie responds playing with her teddy bear her mother got her from the gift shop this morning before she had to work.

"Oooh. Suzie's got a crush on Kendall!" Nicole exclaims sitting down for a minute by Suzie.

"Shh! No one can know!" Suzie says with a smile.

"Not even Kendall?" Nicole asks with an exaggerated gasp,

"He can. But no one else."Suzie says simply.

Nicole laughs with her kissing the top of her head before getting up, "Well sweetie,I gotta go finish work. I'll see you tomorrow,okay?"  
Suzie just smiles her way and nods. Nicole continues down her way to begin to finish her rounds at the hospital so she can just go home and go to bed.

The truth?

She's been getting no sleep at all because of the nightmares coming back again. She hasn't been eating well,either. And by taking so many days off,she's had to be working a bit of overtime. The nightmares aren't about Alex anymore though. Oddly,it's Logan and Nicole's old boyfriend Matt. Matt and her broke up about one month ago before she met Logan. The guy who she cried about the morning she woke up in a bedroom while Logan was showering. She was deprived of her innocence for the last time. Would she consider it rape? Most likely. Did she tell the cops? Hell,yeah. He was put into jail. She doesn't know for how long,but she knows he's not out yet. He's still got a long time. She wasn't the one drunk though. Vise versa actually. Matt was,and he thought it was okay to bring Nicole to his place and just..do it. With Logan? As if she never thought about just ending their relationship and die an old lonely woman with one hundred cats. But something about Logan...he just promised and Nicole really want to believe him.

So. The dreams. Their mainly about worrying about Logan. He might me trying to do that. But she knows he wouldn't. So for now...she'll let it pass.

* * *

Around 11:00 P.M, Nicole got home from work,and she immediately sat down on her couch,and she layed down. She rested her arms above her head,and closed her eyes settling into a deep sleep.

It was until her phone went off that she woke up. She had woken up from a bad dream. A terrifying one to be exact. She was trembling,and tears ran down her cheeks. She pulled her phone out of her pocket,and answered without hesitation because of the bright light of the screen,

"Hello?" Nicole asked with a shaky voice,rubbing her eyes.

"Hey,baby. Did I wake you?" And of course it was Logan. She really didn't want to talk to him right now,

"Yeah. No big deal though." Nicole replies calming herself down a bit.

"Baby,are you okay?" He asks with a bit of fear. Nicole sighs and forces herself not to get all bitchy with her boyfriend, "Yeah...yeah,I'm fine."  
There was a bit of a pause until he spoke up again, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Nicole froze and didn't reply,so Logan spoke again, "I know you've been having bad dreams,baby. Sabrina told me. But! Don't get mad at her. I've been asking her how you were doing. I needed to make sure you were okay,since you've sounded a bit off when I've called you the past few days."

She sighed,and rubbed at her forehead in frustration, "Logan I love that you care,but...I really don't need this right now."

"I'm sorry then. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No. I'm being a bitch. _I'm_ sorry. I haven't been having the best of days...that's all."

"You know that I would do _anything_ for you and I would _never_ hurt you,right?" He asks in a soft voice.  
But right there,is when Nicole's heart starts beating faster. And the tears are coming.. "Nicole?" He asks once again.

_One tear falls.._ "I really want to believe that,Logan." _Then another,_ "But..but I just can't." _Here comes the breakdown.._

"Why,baby girl? Why can't you believe that?"

_Here it is.._ "Because! Because no one's **ever** cared for me before! No one's ever said I meant anything to them! Every guy I've been with,I'm a slut. A piece of shit. A bitch. A worthless piece of crap. I'm **nothing**! I've been cheated on,lied to,all of the above,Logan. But yet here you are! Saying you actually care about me. Do I just believe that? Because I know you don't wanna be with a no go-"

"Nicole,stop. Please. Just,stop."

"I'm so sorry. I-I'm so,so,so sorry." Nicole cries out,sitting up on her couch and burying her face in one hand,

"Hey. Shh. It's okay. But let me tell you something. You listening,baby?" He asks softly.

"Y-yeah." She manages.

"You are amazing. Beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. The best. And now that you're _officially _in my life,I want you to know that you're my _everything._ I can tell you this,I may sound crazy,but I'm only like this when I'm so far gone because of someone. We've known each other how long? Four months? We've been dating...a couple of weeks. I've only gotten to see you for three days. But I can tell you this now,I feel like those three days,I've known you forever. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. I don't want to. So. Do you believe me? Do you trust me at all?"

"I don't know...I just..I'm afraid."

"Of what? Me? Or us?"He asks,

She takes a deep breath, "You."

"Nicole,will you just please trust me when I say I will not hurt you? I promise. If you don't believe me,take it from the guys! They'll tell you how much you've changed me. In a good way of course,but ask them. They'll tell you I've never been this way about a girl before. The guys _love_ you. And I myself really,_really _like you."

Nicole smiles at that last sentence. A little _too_ soon for actual love. She'd have a hard time believing him saying the three words,anyways. Before she could answer,Logan did, "Damn. I gotta go. Tomorrow I gotta big day. You know we're in Argentina right now." He says with a smile Nicole could tell he had, "And we're going to Chile tomorrow! I'll take pictures,and maybe whenever we got time,we'll come visit anywhere you want. Oh! You do know that I'm coming home in...welp,it's twelve right now so I'll actually be home in four days. Four! You better be marking off the days,Nicole." He laughs, "I miss you,and can't wait to see you again! I'll call you tomorrow,or as soon as I can. And just remember what I promised. Good night,beautiful."  
Those last three words...enough to make Nicole smile and think she may not have nightmares. But she knows that's not likely..she could just dream. _Literally._

* * *

_**Soo...bleh. Noooo. I don't really at all like this chapter. I've just been really busy these past few days,and have had various things going on. So don't be mad...I'l try to update as soooon as possible! Hope you liked :\ And would it hurt to ask to Please Review? ... :) -M.**  
_


	16. Chapter 16-Soon

_**Hey. So...here's another chapter,but I really don't feel like saying much. I've had an off day,and my allergies aren't helping much.**_

_**So,enjoy.**_

* * *

**-October 9,2012-  
**  
"So..you aren't mad at me for telling Logan?" Sabrina asks Nicole as they sit on Nicole's apartment couch,

Nicole simply shakes her head, "Nope. I actually love you for it. Anyways,enough about that topic. I just have some questions,though."  
Sabrina raises her eyebrow, "Ask away?" She says unsure.

"Do you think Logan would be anything like my old boyfriends?"

"Not one bit. He seems like a gentleman kind of guy"

Nicole chews the inside of her cheek while thinking, "I think I should at least have a little faith in him..but what happens if he does end up being like the rest and I will never find true love?"

"Well first,if he dares hurt you,I'll hurt _him._ And secondly,do you want love with Logan? Think he'd be your prince charming that'll sweep you off your feet and care to your every wish? Your forever?"

"Woah,woah,woah. _Love?" _Nicole asks with a scoff, "I don't think he'll want to love me. Last time I loved was two years ago. And I ended up broken-hearted. We probably won't even last for two months without him yelling at me,fighting,or anything without just breaking up. I don't fit in,Sabrina. I'm a normal girl that's living a life like any other normal person. Yeah,Logan's normal,but he's _famous_ normal. Why would he want to be seen with me? A nobody."

"You ask him that. He'll answer you,and tell you how stupid you are. Well,maybe not stupid,but a ridiculous thought of yours. Just don't think of it that way,Nicole. You'll hurt _yourself._ Logan's just like anybody else that lives in this world. He has his problems,flaws,and scars,too." Sabrina states staring directly at Nicole with determination to get this through her without her being so damn stubborn.

"Sabrina.."

"No. Just leave it at that to just think it over. What does your mom always say? _Give everything a chance. _Mother knows best,Nicole. Mother knows best.."

* * *

"There! We are done. Still gotta organize it all,but I'm a master at that." Nicole tells her sister Melanie.  
Right now,they're moving Melanie's things into Nicole's apartment,well the rest of her stuff. Oh yeah,Nicole got to talk her parents into letting her move out here. It didn't take _forever_ to convince them,but it took a bit. Melanie had to prove she could get a well paying job to not just make Nicole pay for everything,and that Nicole could be a responsible adult and take care of her 'baby sister' as their parents put it. Two days ago,they've been moving her stuff in,and moving other things around to make it the perfect friendly home they want. Now,they are finished,and she is officially moved in.

"I love you soo much for letting me move here. I get to go to school at West Terrance Field,work at a pet store until I find a stable job,and get to live with the best sister in the entire world!" Melanie exclaims plopping down onto her new bed in her new room,well guest room that Nicole had before...

"I'm your only sister,idiot. Anyways,we still have to roll you into your new school,which mom and dad will do as your guardians or some shit,because apparently I couldn't do it for that reason. So! I'll call mom tomorrow and see when she's doing that...you hungry? Cause' I am. Lunch time!"

...

"You know that's not real food,right?" Melanie asks Nicole as she sits down at the little table in the 'kitchen' you could say,with a tub of chocolate ice cream in one hand,and a spoon in the other.

Nicole simply waves her off, "Yeah,yeah. I'm hungry,and I gotta go to work soon."

"I thought you only work in the mornings,and quit around...like at two." Melanie asks once again,taking a bit out of her quesadilla.

"I _did._ Now since I've missed a couple days,I gotta take extra hours. You know,so they won't reduce my pay. I go back in at four thirty,and it's..." She puts her ice cream on the table,as she pulls her phone out to check the time,and puts it back to continue 'eating', "four o' five. Damn! Lost track of time. I gotta go baby sis." Nicole says a bit frantic getting up while telling Melanie top put her ice cream up, "Do whatever you want,_except _do not leave this apartment. Watch TV,get on the internet,eat whatever,just stay here. Okay?"

"Okay..." Melanie replies slowly.

"Love you!" Nicole says her last words before she goes and changes into her scrubs and leaves in a flash,leaving Melanie to worry about her sister.  
Melanie starts thinking,  
She has seemed a bit distant..well,distracted. And it's clear as day to see on her face that she's tired as hell. She's also very pale..well a bit color drained. What time would she be getting home today? And mainly,why has she missed a couple of days at work? She never messes up her schedule. Always prepared. She would only have to wait until she got home to interrogate her,

Meanwhile,Nicole was at work,sipping on her sixth or so cup of coffee. And she's barely been here for about an hour. She still has another seven or so hours left. Amazing,huh? It was worth it to spend the time with Logan. But she doubts she'll be going anywhere else while she barely got back from that trip,Dr. Martinez wouldn't be so happy now,would she?  
On the topic of Logan,he's been texting Nicole sweet little things about him coming home in just two days. What words would describe how happy Nicole felt? She may not be showing it since she's so tired,but on the inside she's more than ecstatic. She's been eating more,but the dreams however...just,still there. Nothing to stop it. Nicole thinks that as soon as Logan gets home,she'll be a bit better...  
Then there's Melanie. She still needs to find out about her big sister dating one fourth of her favorite boy-band..but there's still time to hide it...just some.

As Nicole finishes half of her rounds on the floor,she takes her twenty minute break,and heads to the break room. She pulls out some spare change from her scrub pockets,and gets a bag of barbeque chips from the vending machine. _"You know that's not real food,right?"_ Melanie's voice rang inside of her head. "So what?" Nicole thought aloud, "I'll eat at home...if I don't get there too late."  
As she opened the little bag of chips,her phone vibrated more than once. Knowing who it most likely was,she pulled it out of her pocket,and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey,babe!" Logan's voice gentle and sweet, "Guess what?"

"Hm..what?" Nicole asks with a smile on her face.

"Wait. You sound different...why do you sound different?"

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows, "Different? Probably your phone,or call reception,or something.."

"You feel okay?"

"Yes..I do. Maybe a bit tired..."

"Have you been working a lot? That's probably it,isn't it? You need to sleep. Have you been eating?" Logan asked. Nicole sighed into the phone expecting his overreaction, "Not really..."

"The nightmares are weighing you down,aren't they?"

"Logan,can we not talk about the nightmares?" Nicole insisted,while popping a chip into her mouth.

"Baby,we're gonna have to. We'll do it when I get home,then. Okay? Cause' right now,I gotta go. Sound check time."

"Okay. Have a good show." Nicole says slowly,

"Hey. One more thing. I miss you. And I cannot wait until I can see you,and hold you,and oh my! Kiss you! I've been missing those lips,girl. Been going absolutely insane without you. But it works out in the end,because I finally get you back."

Nicole slightly chuckles, "Go. Before you're late."

"Promise me you'll eat tonight. And get a good sleep."

"I'll try."

Nicole could hear him sigh through the phone, "Okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"I miss you,and I'll see you soon. Good luck."

As they both say their goodbye's,Nicole puts her phone back into her pocket,grabs her chips and gets up. She has about fifteen minutes left. She's going to eat.

* * *

_**Meh. Not much. Just...yeah. But...just wait! :) Thanks for the readers,and reviewers. Would it hurt to ask Please Review,again? :) -M.**_


	17. Chapter 17-Hey,Cutie

_**Heyyyy. So. I know...blech. I have not updated in a LONG time. :1 I am horrible. But I hope this chapter makes up for it...maybe. Anyways,I haven't been having the best days,but I haven't been having the worst of times either. Maybe a bit of stress here and there,but eh. I feel like writing now,so...enjoy? **_

* * *

**-October 10,2012-**

Nicole is skippy today. Tomorrow,her Logan is coming home. When she had gotten home from work yesterday,Logan had texted her saying that he would be home sometime into the night of tomorrow. So...maybe technically,Logan would be home in two days...aw. Okay,that's just more than enough time to be waiting for him to come home. It's not fair...  
Anyways,Nicole has been eating very well. Her head may hurt from time to time,but she just waves it off and says it's just her and her stress. The nightmares however,you may ask? They haven't gotten any better. Maybe they've just gotten worse. Maybe their stuck in limbo trying to free from Nicole's mind,or maybe their trying to show her something. _A sign..._nah. She just hopes they'll be gone soon.  
Melanie barely started to go to school today. She apparently is deciding whether to move into the university dorms,or just stay in her new home with Nicole. Nicole of course thinks,_ "Well no shit you're staying here. You moved in for a reason." _It's really unnecessary to move into the dorms since it's better to just stay at home in the comfort of it,and take your classes online. It's the same exact thing. You can drop by the university for one on one person to person classes,and student life whenever you'd like. So. Staying at home is just better in Nicole's opinion. When she was a bit younger than Melanie and she was in college; As Melanie had said before, "_You had a choice and all that scholarship money so,eh. A bunch of shit went down so you didn't have to exactly finish high school. You just skipped onto college._"-Nicole had done the same with her classes. Just got her own apartment before she moved here,and yeah. Cool.  
So...today,on this Wednesday afternoon,Nicole only has to work for two more hours,and she gets to go home. For the rest of the day. Yeah. How,you may ask? Doctor Martinez of course had been "keeping an eye on her" when she had been working her extra hours for the past four days. She had asked to speak with Nicole and ask how she was doing. Doctor Martinez actually ended up having to have a check-up on Nicole. Turned out,Nicole was a bit dehydrated. She said that that could've ended up badly. Possibly having to be the patient once again in the doctors office. So yes. Much to Nicole's protest on having already wasted; well not "Wasted"- many days of her work off,Doctor Martinez said her job as working her extra hours of rounds on the floor,were completed. So today,Nicole might enjoy a _full_ sleep.  
Because honestly,on the inside,she's dying of exhaustion.

* * *

As Nicole was finishing her last couple of rounds,her phone rang in her pocket. As she pulled it out of her pockets,she saw that the caller I.D. signalled it was Melanie calling,

"Hey baby sis." Nicole answered,stuffing her phone into the crook of her neck,and ear to hold it up while she puts up some paperwork at the front desk.

"Um...hey,Nicole!" Melanie replies sounding a bit nervous,and Nicole knows something is up.

"What's up..." Nicole asks uncertainly,

Melanie sighs on the other line, "Okay. I know you'll probably yell at me,but...I met some really cool people here today,and they wanna have like a fun night...so...can I please just stay for one night?"

"Mel,you can stay. I really don't mind. It's your choice on what you wanna do,either move in there,or stay with me. But we'll talk about it later,okay?"

Nicole laughs as she hangs up the phone. It's sorta funny. She looks at the time on her phone, "2:16 P.M" Well,time to head home...

* * *

Around midnight,Logan starts packing his suitcases from his hotel in Panama City. He just got done with his concert,and finished taking a shower. You see,Logan may have lied to Nicole on saying that he was coming home a bit late...  
The guys and Logan planned this out already. Having Carlos; now known as the master at planning- they figured it all out pretty easily. They would all be packed,and outside the hotel doors in twenty minutes tops. Then,they would get into the personal car,driven by Ranel at this moment,and drive to the airport. There,they would check and make sure their tickets are correct,wait a couple of minutes,and board the maximum of a six hour flight back home to L.A.  
Once at home,Logan will then proceed to head on the the "Palm Woods" and to Nicole's apartment. Using the help of the girl known as Sabrina,not as "James' girlfriend" ; but please. We all know their planning on going out. Or at the max,with James,have sex. Anyways,with the handy dandy help of Nicole's best friend Sabrina,Logan now knows that Nicole keeps the spare key to her apartment hidden away in the pot of a plant right outside her door. He will then carefully sneak in,hoping that Nicole will still be sleeping. And,since of course Logan won't be able to sleep,he will do whatever he will be able to do until morning rises.  
Something along those lines.

So now. To put this plan into action.

* * *

"Logan! Wake up!" Carlos says,slapping Logan on the cheek a bit. Logan stirs,and furrows his eyebrows. Carlos does it again, "Come on! Lazy-ass. Time to go see your girlfriend."  
Logan slowly opens his eyes,quickly shutting them again from the bright light of the plane lights.  
"Told you that would work." Logan could hear James mutter under his breath. Oh,gosh. How does Kendall last while sitting by James on the whole plane ride? Logan rubs his eyes,and cards his hand through his hair,while the pilot speaks into the intercom signalling to the passengers on board that it was okay to unbuckle their seat belts and move about for their carry-on's.  
Well. They had landed.

About twenty minutes spent on arriving to luggage claim,they all get their stuff,and head to search for the entry doors,to actually _exit_ this place.  
Wasting time on trying to squeeze through tons of people arriving into the airport,and exiting at their own speed,they finally escape to the outside.

"Ahh. It's good to be home." Kendall shared,stretching out his limbs. Carlos minding his own,and looking beyond over to the horizon,where you could barely see a peek of the sun trying to come out already. But the skies still sitting in purple,hazy black making you want to camp outside and just stare. James hollering for a taxi on the side of the curb. For about five in the morning,doesn't mean anything to these people.  
But Logan. Logan has his mind set on one thing,one person only. And if you take a wild guess,it would probably be Nicole...

"Hey! Guys,come on!" James calls out to the three other band mates. As they all somehow pack their stuff in the trunk,and settle on a seating arrangement of three in the back,and one in the passengers seat,James states to the taxi driver to take them in the direction of the Palm Woods.  
Not long,but maybe only a fifteen minute drive,do they arrive at their destination. The only one who gets out,would be Logan. James already asking the kind driver if he could drive them to the address of his home.

As Logan takes only his carry-on backpack out of the trunk,and slides his arms through both straps; holding a couple clothes and other simple necessities,he shuts the trunk,and heads to where James sits in the front,

"I left my other bags in the trunk. So since you love me,just leave em' at your place for now. I wanna go see my girlfriend." Logan says with a grin.

"Yeah,yeah. Go make-out with her. See ya later,dude." James replies with a smirk,

Logan rolls his eyes and hollers out his good-bye's to his other two friends in the back seat. With one last smile,Logan watches the taxi drive out of the parking lot and into the streets of L.A.  
He makes his way through the front doors of the apartment building,and into the lobby. It was empty. Pretty peaceful...anyways,Logan walks to the elevator and waits for the doors to open. As soon as they do,he presses the requested button to Nicole's floor. Making his way into the deserted hallway,he stops in front of 7B and just stares at the single letter and number combination on this door. He slowly reaches over to the plant standing by the wall. Looking plain as ever. He searches through the back of it and finds the key. As soon as it's in his hand,he quietly places it into the keyhole and turns it ever so slowly.  
As the door opens,Logan slides into the dark,unlighted apartment,and quickly shuts the door behind him gently. Then he's left in complete utter silence. Which is uncomfortable...

He slides off his backpack and places it on the ground by the door,while taking his shoes off. He rubs at his eyes,and takes a deep breath. As he starts walking closer and closer to her bedroom,she hears soft murmurs,and rustling. And once he's standing right at the door frame,he see's Nicole moving around on her bed. Tossing and turning. "_No." _A soft whisper comes out of her mouth. Logan tilts his head and just stands there until his name is being murmured in a scared tone, "Logan...No..Logan!"  
Logan rushes over to her bed,bending down just a bit to stroke her hair, "Shh. Baby,it's okay." He whispers, "I'm right here. Nothing's gonna happen."  
"Logan.." She whispers again.  
Logan right there,kissing her forehead and shushing her, "Calm down. You're okay,Nicole.."

And that's when she stops. Completely. She turns so she's facing Logan's side. Her eyes moving behind her eyelids. Her breath changing.  
Logan smiles, "I'm right here,baby." He whispers once again.  
Her eyes start opening slowly,and slower...but then she rubs at them. Laying her eyes on Logan's. She freezes.

"Logan?" She says softly,voice a bit raspy.

"Hey,cutie." Logan replies with a slight chuckle. And that's all it takes for Nicole to quickly get up onto her knees on the bed,and connects her lips with Logan's. Wrapping her arms around his neck,wrapping his arms around her waist. Their lips moving together in perfect sync. It's full of passion,and as if saying, "Don't leave."  
Nicole pulling away when she needed breath;after a few minutes. She cupped Logan's face in her hands and looked directly at him with tears streaming down her face, "I missed you so much.." She whispered.

Logan's face softens as he takes in the sight of seeing his girlfriend crying. But the thing is,the tears don't seem like happy tears. More like tears full of sorrow,and pain, "Oh,baby." He whispers back,quickly pulling her in to hug her, "It's okay. I'm here now...I'm right here."  
Nicole sinks them both down onto the bed,rearranging themselves so that their face to face. Logan picking his hand up to wipe away the stupid tears that left her eyes.  
Kissing her forehead,then her nose,then capturing her lips with his for a sweet yet simple kiss.

For words that couldn't be spoken at the moment,Logan began to sing,

_"__It's you and me,_

_The stars and moon will keep us company_  
_They'll watch over us as we fall asleep_  
_And I will hold you close_

_So lay your head down on the pillowcase_  
_Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace_  
_'Cause in my arms you know you will be safe_  
_And I won't let you go_

_So baby let my heartbeat be _  
_The rhythm that puts you to sleep_  
_My smile will be the first thing you see_  
_When you wake up_

_When you wake up,_  
_When you wake up_

_So dream with me_  
_Hold my hand; escape reality_  
_Let my love be your cavalry_  
_And I will hold you close_

_Don't you worry; I'll be by your side_  
_I promise I'll be here all through the night_  
_I'll comfort you until the morning light_  
_And I won't let you go_

_So baby let my heartbeat be _  
_The rhythm that puts you to sleep_  
_My smile will be the first thing you see_  
_When you wake up"_

* * *

_**Sooo! How'd you like that one? Hmm...? I hope you enjoyed! As always,thanks for the reads and reviews. And if I may ask,Please Review? :) -M**_

**Song- Lullaby : Chester See**

_P.S,you should really check Chester out on Youtube. You won't regret it ;)  
Much love._


	18. Chapter 18-Alright

_**Well! I've been dead this few...days. Or weeks. Months? Even years that I haven't updated? Anyhoo...I'm alive now,I think,and am here to give you this pretty boring chapter. Bad way to come back,huh...Umm...**_

**Enjoy...?**

* * *

When Logan awakes,it's to find his arm securely wrapped around Nicole's waist facing away from him. He smiles to himself as he kisses her cheek,and untangles himself from her to exit quietly to the kitchen.  
He picks his phone out of his bag,and sees he has texts from his three buddies telling him to stay at Nicole's,and to ''use protection"  
And Logan isn't gonna say anything about that,because right now,he's just too happy.

As he begins to cook an omelet for Nicole,he thinks. Thinks of how weird he feels...how strange it is to..be doing this. Never in a million years did Logan picture himself with a girl for _this_ long. Ask the guys,ask them if they've ever,like ever,seen Logan like this. They'll all reply with a simple no. Or possibly a whole speech of how Logan is absolutely head over heels for this girl for keeping her this long already. But the really weird thing?  
Logan would answer the same thing...he's got it bad for this girl. Oh,why you may ask that Logan is barely thinking over this now? Well you see...Logan has never really brought himself to this sort of stage of...well let's just say that Logan sometimes finds himself in the position of letting the three,yes _the three_ words,slip out of his mouth. But not in front of her. Whenever he thinks about her,he may be thinking, _"She's amazing. And I lo-no. Just no." _And sometimes even through the phone. Right before he hangs up,he feels the urge to be saying those three words that contain so much that he just cannot say.  
He knows it's way to early to even be thinking of that,but the thing is that most of the times he feels like he shouldn't care about what the regular time or place or date of when to say those three words. Because honestly,if you do like a person in that way,you should say it. I mean,he's seen the movies. Where they "run away together and start a life together. And get married." But Logan knows if he says those words,it could possibly lead them into a depressing "breakup".  
Now,now. He doesn't want that happening anytime soon,so he'll just keep his mouth shut. Well mostly try to.

A voice behind him brings him back to his senses in the real world, "Logan?"  
He smiles as he turns off the stove and turns around, "Morning,beautiful."

"I thought I was dreaming that you came home last night..." Nicole says quietly,

Logan tilts his head to the side a bit, "Well you didn't. Cause' I'm here." He says walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "And I'm not going anywhere for a while. I'm all yours."  
She looks up at him and smiles a bit. She stands on her tippy-toes and places her lips on his giving him a sweet yet simple kiss, "I missed you." She says softly.  
Logan chuckles, "And I missed you like crazy! Oh! You gotta eat!" He exclaims basically picking her up and dragging her to a seat at the kitchen table,while fetching a plate and serving the omelet in front of her, "Eat."

And Nicole does.

...

"So your sister likes BTR?" Logan asks as he sits down on the couch next to Nicole,while she watched TV.

"Yep. She loooooves you guys. Which brings me to what I've been meaning to ask..." Nicole says unsure while turning herself to face Logan completely.

"You want us to meet her?"

Nicole slightly smiles, "If you guys could...I mean,you don't have too. And I don't want it just because-"

"You're my girlfriend. So shut up. I'll arrange it with the guys." Logan replied kissing her lips quickly.

Nicole chuckles, "Thanks,Logan. You're pretty cool."

"I know."

...

Staying on the couch watching TV let Logan and Nicole fall asleep once again. Until there was a loud scream.

"What the hell?!" Nicole yells as she rubs at one of her eyes keeping the other locked to her sister, "What's wrong?"

"Oh dear God. I about had a heart attack." Logan breathed putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

"OH. MY. GOD." Melanie says,rather loudly, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna hy-." And that's when she herself covers her heart with her hand, "Nicole. Inhaler. Now." She breaths quickly.

Nicole shoots up off the couch,and a couple seconds later she comes running back in practically shoving the inhaler down her sisters throat. As Melanie took two deep intakes of her inhaler,she took in another two shaky breaths of regular air as she puts the inhaler down onto a nearby coffee table as Nicole rubs her back.

"What caused that? That never happens." Nicole asked worriedly.

After a deep intake of air,Melanie replies as calmly as possible, "There is a person on your couch. And I sure as hell know that that is Logan _fucking _Henderson."

Nicole's eyes widen as she looks over to her boyfriend, "Completely forgot..."

"Babe?" Logan says, "Just calm down before you need to use that inhaler,too." He then proceeds to get off the couch and holds out a hand to Melanie, "Hey. Nice to meet you."

Melanie's shaky hand reaches out to Logan's steady one and she shakes it, "Oh my god.." She whispers, "I'm practically holding Logan Henderson's hand..."

Logan laughs and takes his hand away gently, "Wait for this." Logan then wraps his arms around Melanie and he shrieks like a girl, "OH. MY. GOD. I'm hugging Melanie Lopez! Nicole! I'm gonna pass out!"  
After they pull away from each other,Melanie has the biggest smile on her face. But that quickly disappears, "Why is he here anyways..? Not that I'm complaining...but..."

Nicole wanted to speak but her sister basically scared her to death with the look on her face,so Logan walked over to Nicole and placed his lips to hers, "She's my girlfriend." He announces.

And Melanie just stands there. She places her hands on her hips, "I come back from campus at eleven in the night to find out that Logan Henderson and my sister are dating...for how long?"

Logan rests his head on top of Nicole's, "Ummm...well...we've known each other for a couple months but we've been dating for..a couple weeks? Right,babe?"

"Sounds about right."

Melanie shakes her head up and down, "Alright. Well...um...I'm sorry Logan. I freaked out..that was my inner fan-girl. Umm...you gonna be here in the morning?"

"Yes..."

"Any specific time you'll be leaving?"

"No.."

"Alright. Well..once again sorry. But now..I'm going to bed. And we're all gonna pretend this never happened. As in the morning,this will have all just been a dream,and you're gonna be surprising me once again in the morning. I shall have a notebook and a pen for you to sign in,and...we'll talk. Okay. Goodnight." And with that,she was off to her bedroom.

Logan chuckles, "I like your sister."

"Good. Sometimes I don't." Nicole replies wrapping her arms around Logan's waist. Logan kisses her neck,then her lips,letting it linger for a bit. "Wanna go to bed?" Logan asks softly.  
Nicole nods and kisses him once again, "I feel happy. Don't ask why...but...you're just amazing."  
Logan laughs and nuzzles his nose against hers, "I know."

* * *

_**Sooo..merp! Bad chapter. But can you please forgive me? I just needed to post that so I can start writing others and not to worry much about this one...I just feel...UGH. So...please bear with me here. Oh,and something else,I should be posting a new story soon... -M.**_


	19. Chapter 19-Surprise

_**Hiiii...i don't even know what to say anymore...but hey! At least some of you guys are still reading by how many reads I've been notified of...soooo I guess not ALL of you hate me!**_

**Enjoy?!**

* * *

Once again,Logan awoke before Nicole. He got clothes from his carry-on,which sadly reminded him that he had to go home in a couple of days. He was running out of clothes,and work was going to start up again.

After getting changed,he went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. After pulling his phone from the charger on the counter he plugged in last night,he scrolled through his notifications. Not minding anything else,he leaned on the counter until a voice made him raise his head from his phone,

"I never would've thought Logan Henderson would be an early bird."

"That an insult,Melanie?" Logan questioned,a small smile playing on his lips.

"I would never insult Logan Henderson." She replied staring at him intently.

"You do know you can just call me Logan,right?"

Melanie took her time to respond,staring at Logan as if he was a phantom. Or more like an angel. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean,I'm dating your sister...and you're going to be seeing a lot of me. So,I would suggest you should call me Logan instead of wasting seconds of your breath with adding Henderson." Logan replied putting his phone down and moving to the other side of the counter to take a seat.

"Logan..." Melanie said as if she was barley learning the name.

He chuckled and patted the seat next to him, "Didn't you say we would talk?"

"I'm gonna pass out...this isn't happening...Logan Hen-sorry. _Logan_ is in my kitchen."

"Isn't it sorta more of your sisters kitchen?"

"Hey. I help pay the bills too,okay?" Melanie retorted with a small smile heading to sit down by him.

Logan raised his hands in defeat, "Sorry. So! What do you want to talk about?"

Melanie still looked at Logan as if he was just a mysterious object,but then she suddenly narrowed her eyes at him making Logan tense, "I want to get one thing strait. The most most important thing I'll be telling you today. You understand,Henderson? I don't really care at this point that you're famous and can sue me for millions if I threaten to kill you."

Logan's eyes widened a bit but replied with a quiet, "Go on."

"You hurt my sister,I swear to God. I will find you and slit your throat open with my own fingernails."

Logan's eyes never returning to their normal size when he frantically nodded his head.

Melanie smiled innocently at him, "Perfect! Now." She got up to go into the living room,and quickly returned with a notebook and a red sharpie. She handed it to him and Logan noted that the front of it had a lot of different writings on it. To be exact,different fandoms. "_Selenator,Arianator,Lovatic,Seetizen.." _Their was a bunch more,but the one that caught his eye the most-maybe because it was the biggest and most detailed one in the middle of the cover- was _"Rusher". _He smiled and looked up at her.

"Judge me all you want. I'm a fangirl,and I love my fandoms to death. But not as much as I love these four dorks that make up this band called Big Time Rush." Melanie commented.

"No judging here. I just love seeing all the support." Logan replied watching Melanie turn to an exact page where he assumed he would sign.

"A lot of girls love you guys. Like me."

He smiled again as he signed the paper with the red marker, "And we love all of you guys back."

As Logan handed her the notebook back,she was smiling at him and he noticed a couple of tears flowing down her cheeks, "Woah...are you crying?"

She laughs a bit before wiping them away, "Yeah..I am..."

"...What...what do I do?" Logan asks unsureley.

Melanie waves him off before hugging her notebook to her chest, "Nothing. Just...thank you. For everything. I know it may sound weird since we barley met,but if every Rusher could get the opportunity to talk to you guys,they would all say thank you."

"You guys are amazing..." Logan whispered.

"So are you guys." Melanie laughed, "Oh. Um..you mind if I ask some questions?"

"No. Go ahead." Logan smiled, "Oh,wait! Yes. I would mind because...he pulled his phone from the counter unlocking it and rapidly tapping his fingers over the keypad. Melanie waited for a few minutes before he looked up at her and said, "Why don't you go doll yourself up,I'll go wake up Nicole,and get your camera and your notebook."  
As she was about to ask what he was doing,he inturrupted by simply saying, "It's a surprise." Then he ran off to Nicole's room without saying another word.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later,Nicole,Logan,and Melanie were in Nicole's car with Logan driving. Logan and Nicole smiling in the front with a confused and agitated Melanie in the back.

"Nicole! Get your boyfriend over here to tell me where we're going! You KNOW I don't like surprises!" Melanie exclaims.

"Mel,calm down..we'll get there in a minute then you're going to be thanking my boyfriend over here." Nicole responds.

Melanie sighs in defeat and slumps in her seat turning to the page Logan signed in her notebook and smiling at the signature that she's been waiting for to be on that page for a long time.

About another fifteen minutes later,Logan parks the car in a spot Melanie had never been before. Neither had Nicole,but she knew where they were.

"What is this place?" Melanie asks.

"Come inside to find out." Logan said suspiciously. "Follllooowww meee!" He exclaimed turning off the car and rushing to Melanie's side of the car and opening the door for her,grabbing her hand and dragging her to an entrance where two double doors stood.

"Yeah! Go ahead without your girlfriend,Henderson!" Nicole yelled as she exited the car.

"I shall!" Logan yelled back with a smile,entering the building with Melanie behind him. She basically had no choice. Logan was just dragging her through the building.  
Nicole had finally caught up when Logan was holding Melanie by the shoulders in front of yet another door. Logan was covering her eyes to keep her from seeing the words plaqued to the front of the door, "_Studio"_

"Babe,get the door please!" Logan signalled.

"Mhm. When you didn't even get my car door." Nicole scoffed.

Logan quickly gave her cheek a kiss and smiled at her.

"Are you guys gonna kill me,or interrogate me? There's so many things that could happen..." Melanie spoke.

"You gotta stop watching those movies,Mel." Nicole said turning the knob on the door and turning it open.

"You gotta stop paying for Netflix then,Nicole." Melanie retorted.

Logan snickered as they entered the room,but abrubtly stopped Melanie in her tracks, "Keep your eyes closed. Baby,cover her eyes."  
Nicole did as she was told,as did Melanie. All Melanie heard was a group of whispers but once those stopped,she heard Logan's voice count,

"1,2,ready,go."

Then she heard a group of familiar voices harmonize together the word, "_Surprise."_

Nicole uncovered her eyes,and she slowly opened them. Frozen into place,she dropped her notebook and camera to the ground as she saw those four familiar dorks that make up the band Big Time Rush standing right in front of her.

* * *

_**Review? -M.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys...sorry for not updating in forever. Umm..thanks for Te reviews,favorites,and follows. They mean a lot to me. **_

_** Umm. Im writing this on my iPod so excuse my spelling errors or stuff like that.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BTR,songs,or anything else you migh recognize. I only own the main story line and thecharacters you do not recognize._**

**_Onto the chapter..enjoy?_**

* * *

Logan stood there waiting for Melanie to say something other than looking like she was about to faint.

"Mel?" Nicole asked shaking her shoulder a bit.

And she just stood there. Mouth open just a bit. Staring at her four idols that were right in front of her.

Nicole sighed as she went to pick up Melanie's camera and notebook off the floor. She handed the notebook to the nearest guy she was with,which was Kendall and said, "Just please sign that. There's a special page for all of your names."

Kendall nodded slowly,opening the book as James and Carlos leaned in to watch intently. Logan laughed and headed over to Nicole who was waving her hand in front of Melanie.

After a couple of tries,Melanie speaks at an average tone of voice, "Oh. My. Gosh." She snapped her head over to Logan and spoke, "You did this?"

Logan smiled and nodded,extending his arms out expecting a hug, "Yes. Now come hug the person you love the most in the world right now."

In an instant,Melanie had her arms wrapped tightly around Logan's neck,hugging him like her life depended on it.

"Nicole,never let this one go." Melanie stated to her sister as she hugged Logan.

"Do we get hugs?"

Melanie turned her head over to the voice she knew by memory. And heart. There. Carlos. Pena. The person that made her swoon like only he could be her love. She didn't realize that Logan had let her go,and was slowly guiding her over to face Carlos.

He stuck her notebook out to her with a smile, "I hope you don't mind,but I kinda doodled little things by my name...I do that a lot actually.." He said slowly.

Melanie smiled slightly and took her notebook, "I-um..I do that too..Just ask Nicole. She runs out of notepads really fast because of me."

They both laugh,and then after a moment of just staring,Carlos dives in for a hug.

And they stay like that...until Kendall and James push away Carlos and get their own hugs.

"So,Mel! How's it like to be standing in the same room as Big Time Rush?" Nicole asks as Logan wraps his arms around her from behind.

"It feels awesome." Melanie answered with a chuckle, "Thanks, Logan."

"Anything for my girls sister." Logan replies.

"So..um,Melanie...would you care to let me show you around here? There's a personal lounge and it's filled with notebooks and pens!" Carlos exclaims happily, "Mostly cause of me..I bring them here so whenever we get breaks,I go and draw."

Everyone except Carlos and Melanie exchange suspecting looks.

"Um..wow. Yeah,okay. I'd love that." Melanie replied with a smile, "But before we do that,can I capture this moment by taking a picture? I don't ever want to forget this."

"This isn't gonna be the last time you see us,Mel." Logan stated, "You have all the time in the world right now. Go with Los. Take the picture later. We'll be here."

Melanie looked nervous,but then smiled and rushed over to Logan,giving him a friendly hug. Before she let go,she whispered, "It's a good thing I like Carlos the most. It'd be weird if I liked you." She laughed slightly and pulled away,speaking in a regular tone, "Thanks again,Loges."

XXX

Hanging out with Carlos Pena was probably the best thing ever.

Melanie was loving every second of it. Just like he had said,there were loads of notebooks as markers,colored pencils,sticky notes; it was an artists heaven.

Yet everything was so neat. Everything was in place,fitted into perfect categories. It might have even been color coded...

"I like keeping these things organized..other than photography,drawing is one of my favorite things to do." Carlos announced as he saw Melanie looking intently at everything.

Melanie turns to him, "I know that you love photography,but please don't find that like...weird. I'm a Rusher. Not a stalker."

He laughs at that, "I understand." He answers, "Completely fine by me."

After talking and doodling for about a good hour and thirty minutes,Carlos and Melanie seemed like they had know each other forever. Melanie already knowing..some things about Carlos herself,let her tell him more about her as he insisted. Their conversations flowed smoothly,and nothing was awkward. Melanie was just overall blown away by actually having this opportunity of hanging out with Carlos. Having the biggest crush on him ever since she saw him,made things a little quiet but Carlos was happy about that. The way Melanie looked at him,or just listened. And he knew she was really listening. Other girls just pretend to,just because he was famous made everything seem like he needed the 'special treatment' from them. But Melanie sure as hell wasn't like that.

It was good feeling happy like that for one time in his life. He hasn't felt like that ever since his last girlfriend,Caty. Long story short,they were perfect for each other. Dated for almost three years with everything sailing smoothly. Except when everything turned upside down when Carlos became famous. She wanted the fame,and money. Not the love and compassion. So he ended it then and there,before any paparazzi could get their hands on their relationship. Carlos hasn't been serious with anyone else since then. He never wanted to be so his heart wouldn't get broken like it did last time.

But Melanie might just change his mind.

XXX

"So,how's it been going with you two lovebirds?" James asked Logan and Nicole as he sat in a recording studio chair while they and Kendall sat on a plush mini couch in front of him.

Logan looked down at Nicole and smiled, "It's been going great. Hasn't it,babe?"

Nicole smiled back and answered, "It sure has. Only been a couple of weeks,yes,but..I don't know. I don't care about the time. As long as I know he likes me like I like him,then,we're all good."

Before anyone could say anything,Nicole's phone rang signaling an incoming call. She took it out and answered, "Hello?" She furrowed get eyebrows as the person on the other line talked, "Oh,yeah. That's fine...yeah,no problem. I'll be down there in a minute." She nodded her head as they spoke, "Alright...bye."

As she hung up,Logan spoke,"Who was that?"

She got up from her seat as she stuffed phone in her pocket, "That was Layla,a friend from work. Apparently Doctor Martinez needs me to fill in. I told Layla where I was gonna be just in case I needed to work today. She's outside now." Nicole answered.

"Oh." Logan said getting up, "I'll walk you down there,"

"No,no,no." Nicole immediately stopped him, "I got my own feet. I can walk myself. I'm not gonna get lost,Loges."

"Yeah,Loges." Kendall and James chime in.

Logan shoots them both a glare before turning his attention back to Nicole, "Alright then...I'll see you later?"

"I'll text you." And before Logan thinks she's just gonna leave like that,she places her lips on his for a sweet chaste kiss. She smiles but talks again as if she forgot something, "Logan,would it be too much to ask if you could drive Melanie back to my place whenever youre ready to head home?"

"I got it,babe." Logan answeres with a grin.

With one more kiss,Nicole was off on her way leaving Logan standing there watching her walk out the door of the studio room. What brought him back to reality was James voice, "You guys are so disgustingly cute."

"Shut up,you're just jealous." Logan retorted sitting back in his seat.

"I know I'm jealous of it." Kendall spoke up, "I need a girl back in my life,dude."

"Aw,come on,Kendall. You'll get your dream girl soon." Logan replied in a softer voice.

"Yeah sure. I've said that millions of times to myself. But it just seems to work out for you guys."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked,

"You have Nicole. James has Sabrina-and don't you even think about saying that you're not together,James. We all know you really want that relationship. And now Carlos has Melanie."

"Woah,woah. Carlos and Melanie? No,no,no." Logan stated shaking his head disagreeing.

"Dude. Did you see how they looked at each other? I'm not gonna be surprised if Melanie leaves here with Carlos' number so they could hang out sometime." James implies with a matter-of-fact tone.

Before Logan could say no to that,Kendall spoke again, "So I guess...I just feel a little lonely now that I see you guys happy with your girls. I'm gonna go...drive somewhere. Get my kind off of things. I guess I just need some time." He says quietly,getting up from his spot and heading to the door, "See you guys later."

As he exits the room,Logan and James look at each other with a knowing look. They both open their mouths and speak in perfect unison, "Layla seems like a nice girl."

XXX

**Review? -M.**


End file.
